


Like Fallen Leaves, the Willow Weeps. (A Ying, Yang, Yakuza story)

by EternalFrost73



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: F/F, F/M, Found Family, Gender Dysphoria, Homophobia, M/M, Sex Worker, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalFrost73/pseuds/EternalFrost73
Summary: The Teahouse stands as a refuge for those who are lost, for those who are born into a world that doesn't accept them. Here, the girls and Lillies train under the Mother of the House, Konatsu, and make for themselves a new life. In the seedy underbelly of the criminal world, some find hope and light in the darkness.
Relationships: Kuonji Ukyou/Tendou Akane, Saotome Ranma/Tendou Nabiki
Comments: 34
Kudos: 11





	1. Walking in Darkness, Seeking Light

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Ranma ½ or any characters part or parcel of that great work, nor lay claim to any of the incredible ideas expressed by Rumiko Takahashi, or Viz video. This is just a labor of love from one fan to the rest. The only characters I can claim are my own.

Like Fallen Leaves, the Willow Weeps. A Ying, Yang, Yakuza story (Y3)

Chapter 1: Walking in darkness, seeking light.

Akio Hasuko hurried from the school grounds, keeping his head down and trying to avoid his peers. He knew he didn’t fit in, knew he didn’t belong here. He skipped most days, so what would it matter if he stopped going? Yes, it gave him a place to be during the day, and he could usually manage to get something to eat from the cafeteria. It was his last year of classes, or should have been if he hadn’t been held back for attendance. At seventeen, his life was going nowhere. That was fine, though. This life was a lie. One that he wished he could completely cast aside. Maybe someday soon he would be able to, he would be able to live fully as who he truly was. That he could stop pretending, stop telling a lie to the world.

That he could be who he was meant to be.

A couple of quick corners and down a few rather seedy alleys once he got into the more run down section of town, and he was at the abandoned warehouse that he, along with some other kids, were calling home.

Even though it was drafty and run down it was still..Home. The only one that he had left, now. He waved to a few of the other kids, and one even stopped what he was doing to greet him. “Welcome home, Kaida! So, you went to school again, eh? I don’t see how you can do it. So lame.”

That right there was why the person who to the rest of the world was Akio Hasuko loved this place. Here, he could shed the identity that never really fit him. Here, he could be Kaida, and be who SHE was meant to be. Being a transgender girl in Japan was not easy. Being one in a very conservative family was impossible. It was a sure sign of disfavor. It was a quick trip out the door and never looking back.

Of course, finding a living was not easy. She hadn’t finished school yet, and for most places it was either go as her birth-gender, or don’t go at all. There were very few places that would accept her for who she was, and after a quick change of clothes and applying what little makeup she had, she was out the door and heading for Shinjuku.

Kabukicho was her destination, the red-light district of Shinjuku. It wasn’t a glamorous job, and finding someone who wanted her that was safe enough to go with was often a challenge, but she could be who she was meant to be, at least for a few hours. 

All in all, it wasn’t horrible, at least most nights. Sometimes, it was pretty bad. Other times, she had fun and got to hang out with someone. Sure, she might have to give a bit of head or something, but all in all it wasn’t bad. 

It beat sitting at her parents house and having the priest tell her how wrong the lifestyle she chose was, or being told it was a ‘fad’ or a ‘phase’. The times they had tried to set her up with a straight girl were about the worst, though. They seemed to think they could just force her to be who they wanted her to be, who they thought she should be.

She arrived at Kabukicho, and started to make her rounds. There are corners and sections for people like her, the trans and gay sex workers. One of them is near the Teahouse, an oddity even in Shinjuku. A walled compound, large for where it is and filled with geisha. She finds herself moving to where she can watch the goings on through the gate since it’s a quiet night. She had only had one customer, and he just wanted a bit of head before heading home. 

She sees the side door open, and she can’t help but hold her breath as one of the geisha steps out, opening her paper parasol and walking with it resting over her shoulder. She is tall for a woman, with long, black hair that is done up in a traditional manner. Her left eye is covered in an elegant and elaborate patch, black with a lilly in gold and silver on it. Her right sleeve hangs empty, but she walks with such sure grace and confidence that it’s impossible to let such things detract from the image she projects. 

In that moment, Kaida knows that she wants to someday be like her, to be confident and comfortable in her skin, to carry herself like the opinions of the world are nothing, that the only thing that matters is how she sees herself.

Dreams are not for ones like her, but still, she hopes and dreams.

Tachi enjoyed her walks. It was such a blessing to be able to walk like this, to be free to be herself. It was a debt she would never be able to pay Konatsu back for. She glances towards the section of the area that was reserved for the gay and trans street walkers, and meets the eyes of a young girl who was clearly still trying to figure out how to express her inner self. A brief nod of her head and she continued on, she was heading to meet some friends, friends that she had met through Ranma, of all people. 

Ukyo Kuonji and Akane Tendo, who would have thought that with how different their backgrounds and circumstances were that they would have built a friendship? A friendship that had lasted through seven years now. One of the few deep connections that she had outside of the walls of the Teahouse. There were others, of course, but Ukyo and Akane were about the only ones that she saw on a regular basis. She picked up her pace, a smile crossing the severe lines of her face.

She did so look forward to her girl’s nights. Perhaps they would have their adorable adopted daughter with them tonight? She had to admit, she liked being ‘Aunt Tachi’. Perhaps, someday, she would become a mother herself?

It was a dream that she was unsure would ever come to pass, though.

Some dreams were a bit too far, after all.


	2. Family is the burden we are given, friends are the burden we choose to bear.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the student is ready, the Teacher will appear....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Ranma ½ or any characters part or parcel of that great work, nor lay claim to any of the incredible ideas expressed by Rumiko Takahashi, or Viz video. This is just a labor of love from one fan to the rest.

Like Fallen Leaves, the Willow Weeps. A Ying, Yang, Yakuza story (Y3)

Chapter 2: Family is the burden we are given, friends the burden we choose to bear.

Tachi hurried her pace slightly as she could see the quaint little storefront of Ukyo’s Okonomiyaki. No matter how much she insisted on going other places, it was hard to convince her friends to actually go out. Ukyo had very high standards, and they were deserved. What that woman could do with a spatula was practically a sin.

She might envy Akane just a bit, if she was being honest with herself. Now, Akane might be an amazing, beautiful woman but her temper was something else, in that regard she did not envy Ukyo. She was practically a saint, how she dealt with the Kitchen Destroyer and Mad Bull of Nerima at times. Mind you, no one besides Ukyo could get away with using either of those nicknames with Akane, but that was beside the point.

She pushed past the door, ignoring the ‘closed’ sign that was hanging in the window. This was a night for friends and family, if any of her regulars wanted to be invited, they had better get to proposing.

Not that marriage jokes were ever appropriate with either of the two. Sometime she would find out the exact details from Ukyo about her sordid past with Ranma, but that would be for another night.

RIght now, she had to quickly drop her parasol into its usual place in the pot by the door so she could catch the small missile screaming ‘Aunt Tachi!” as she launched herself into the scarred swordswoman.

Tachi peered down at the happy face of her adopted niece and scowled comically. “Do I know this rude little girl who launches herself at people instead of bowing properly and at least waiting for them to put down their parasols?”

Kaya giggles and hugs tighter. “It’s me! Kaya! You’re so silly, Aunt Tachi!”

Tachi smiles and hugs the little bundle of joy tightly. “Indeed you are, and indeed, I am.” She gently shifts her to her hip, holding her close as she regards the amused parents that are just watching the antics of the two. “Thank you for having this One tonight. This One is forever in your gratitude.”

Akane rolls her eyes as she walks over and takes her laughing daughter from her friend. “You know you can drop the geisha mask when you are here, Tachi. You are family.”

Ukyo laughs and walks over to give the scarred woman a gentle hug “Yes sugar, and around here family gets a hug.” 

Tachi laughs and returns the embrace before stepping over to hug Akane as well. “I know, but I like seeing the look on your faces.” She says cheekily.

Akane steps back and points a menacing finger at Tachi. “You be nice, or I will set you up with one of my friends again.”

Tachi backs off, looking a bit worried. “You wouldn’t! You remember what happened the LAST time!”

Akane smirks and nods. “I do, and I would do it again. Just...Hopefully this time they are not quite so crazy…”

Ukyo clears her throat as she picks up the little one again. “Well, shall we eat? I have everything ready to go, just need to put it on the grill.”

Ukyo received smiles and nods from everyone as she put Kaya into her seat. “You sit here, little one and watch how it’s done.”

Tachi sits next to Kaya and watches with amazed wonder as the master chef goes to work. “I will never understand just how you do it so fast. WHILE it tastes amazing. I swear, it’s magic!”

Ukyo shakes her head. “Not magic, just skills and the Art.”

Akane sighs “I know, I know. And that is why you cook. It has NOTHING to do with me almost burning down the kitchen. Again.”

Tachi reaches over and pats Akane’s shoulder. “At least it was just almost?”

“Tachi dear?” Akane says in that mock sweet manner as she reaches over and puts her hands over her daughter’s ears.

“Yes, Akane dear?” Tachi says with a serene smile on her face.

“I hate you. Die.” Akane says in that same sweet voice.

“Stop flirting or you will make your wife jealous.” Tachi responds in a sweet voice.

“Both of you stop flirting, jeeze!” Ukyo says mockingly as she keeps cookin. “Or no food.”

Both women instantly stop their little game.

Ukyo smirked and went back to her cooking while the other two looked between each other. 

“Your wife is scary.” Tachi says quietly.

“I know, right? Luckily, I like that side of her…” Akane comments as she removes her hands from her daughter's ears.

“You know, you might do that a little too often, Akane.” Tachi mentioned.

“It’s better than her learning bad habits.” Akane countered.

“Okay, you two. Eat more, gossip less.” Ukyo says with a sense of fond exasperation in her voice.

The two women look at each other, grin an evil little grin, then turn back to Ukyo “Yes mom!” 

Ukyo just rolls her eyes and sits down with her and Kaya’s plates letting the other two get their own plates.

What follows is one of the best meals that Tachi has had since, well, the last time she visited.

“Ukyo dear? You cater, right?” Tachi asks as she finishes her meal with a happy sigh.

“Of course, sugar. Did you want to order something for the other girls sometime?” Ukyo asks with a smile.

“Definitely. I almost feel guilty for eating this well when they only get to deal with five star chefs. Their poor palates don’t know what they are missing.” Tachi says with a happy little sigh.

All three women laughed in a familiar way, having grown rather familiar with each other over the years.

Kaya squirms a bit as she eyes Tachi expectantly. Tachi laughs as she looks down at the adorable little face. ``And what has made you so excited, my little one?”

Kaya beams and sits up straighter. “I started school! I’m a big girl now!”

“Oh my, you are! In no time you will be dating boys, or girls, and bringing them home to meet your loving parents!” Tachi says while eyeing the other two.

“Why would I want to do that, Aunty? I wanna be a swordswoman, like you!” Kaya says happily

“And I am sure that someday you will, my little one. For now, though, study under your mothers and learn all they can teach you, okay?” Tachi says gently, smiling warmly.

“‘Kay!” Kaya says and goes back to eating with a happy look on her face.

“So, when are you going to think about passing along your skills, Tachi?” Akane asks as she watches her daughter with doting eyes.

“When the student is ready, they will find their teacher.” Tachi says with a grin.

“So, in other words, you are just going to sit back and wait for it to happen?” Ukyo asks.

“It’s how Mother Konatsu found me, after all.” Tachi says knowingly.

Akane laughs and shakes her head “It’s a bit hard to argue with that logic, Ukyo dear.” 

Ukyo sighs and shakes her head “It is, Akane dear.”

Tachi smiles happily and turns the talk to a subject that the other two can talk about for hours, their families.

And that is exactly what they did.

Kaida smiles sadly as she watches customers go in and out of the Teahouse. Yes, she had been on a few ‘dates’ tonight, but it was always nice to get to see one of the ladies of the Teahouse. No other place had quite the feel that this classical place did, after all. Even if there were a lot of yakuza going in and out.

She smiles and cocks a hip, trying to get the attention of one of the guys that was looking for a companion on her section of the street. So far, no more luck had come her way. She had made enough to get by for a few days, but a buffer was always a good thing, to handle bad weather or lean days.

She smiled at a nervous looking guy, walking over to him. “Hi sweetie, are you looking for some company?”

He jerks a little bit, looking at her through his glasses. His eyes roamed slowly up and down her thin frame as he furrowed his brow. “Are...You one of them? The men who work this strip dressed as women?”

Kaida sighs “Yes, I’m trans. IF you are looking for the biological women, they are on the other street.”

He shook his head, clutching his briefcase tighter. “No..No, you will be perfect for my first.”

Kaida smiles softly, looping her arm through his. “Testing the waters, are you? It’s okay, everyone goes through this when they start to figure out who and what they are, there is no shame in it.”

He smiled, watching her. “You’re right...It’s okay to be nervous the first time, right? No shame in being who and what we were meant to be…” 

She smiled and nodded as she started to walk with him. “So, what did you have in mind? Did you want someone to hang out with for a bit, or did you want someone to play with, sweetie? And we need to discuss payment, of course, when we figure out what we are going to do…”

He nods shakily, clutching the briefcase tighter. “I..am looking for someone to...play with, yes.”

“Well then, did you want to head to one of the local love hotels? They are very discrete around here. I don’t go home with clients, you understand.” kaida says as she leans against the nervous man.

He casts about, eyeing an empty alley and pushing her into it. “Here...Here is perfect.”

“Here? Did you want some head, then? I don’t usually do it in a place that is like...This….” She said hesitantly. “And, it’s going to be 3000 yen, okay sweetie?”

He nods, pulling the money out of his wallet with shaking hands, sweat on his face as he watches her intently.

She kneeled before him, all too aware of the busy street only a dozen feet away she started to reach for his belt and the zipper, wanting to get this over with.

He silently opened the briefcase, pulling a long, sharp knife from within before taking his first downward swing.

A short distance away, Tachi was making her way back to the Teahouse, a full belly and pleasant company doing much to settle her nerves and ease her mind. She knew that she needed to find a student, someone to take under her wing and teach the skills she had gained over the years. A person who needed her, as she had needed Mother Konatsu all those years ago. Someone who the scarred geisha could help become who they were meant to be.

There were some new faces in the Teahouse, but so far none of them had approached her, none had sought out the blade that Konatsu had helped forge. She knew the image she projected, the distance that others kept from the sharp, unsheathed blade that was her soul. Still, someone had to see what she could offer, what she could teach.

Couldn’t they?

She is drawn from her thoughts by a brief scream, then the sound of two sets of feet rapidly approaching. She shifts the grip on her parasol, silently releasing the catch that was hidden in the handle. Her stance shifted a bit, drawing her taller, straighter with the parasol angled just a bit differently over her shoulder.

Her eyes catch those of the bleeding girl who rushes out of the backside of the alley in front of her, blood running down her shoulder and her eyes wide with terror. Tachi recognizes her, she is one of the girls who works the street across from the Teahouse. The terror in her eyes is mingled with something else, a bitter rage. A fire, untempered and untrained. A desire to live, regardless of the cost.

Tachi recognizes that look, knowing that she had one like it all those years ago.

She shifted her stance, letting the girl run past her as a man holding a bloody knife in his hand rushed out of the alley behind her. His eyes are wide and wild, his face set in a sadistic look of glee and pleasure. He doesn’t even seem to register Tachi at first, his whole attention fixed on the girl hiding behind the Scarred Lilly. 

He lunged forward, trying to drive the knife through the woman before him to resume his attack on the young trans girl. He barely recognizes when she ducks, the parasol falling slowly in front of him. He yelled with a sense of primal lust for death as he thrusted his knife through the parasol, meeting…..Nothing. 

The flash of the blade seems to make the world freeze, as he watched his hand fall almost slowly to the ground. The knife clattered away as he started to drop, his feet no longer able to hold him. As he stared at the severed ankles, he realized while he couldn’t stand. Someone had cut his feet out from under him. 

His laughter is not diminished as he stares into the stern face of the woman who had dismantled him standing over him briefly, before the blade falls once more and his laughter is ended forever.

Tachi wipes her blade on his clothing, turning to regard the petite frame of the bleeding girl huddling before her, a hand clutched to her bloody shoulder. With a practiced series of movements, Tachi rights the parasol and slides the blade back into the hidden sheath before looking at the trembling girl who could not stop staring at the bloody wreck that was once a man. A man intent on killing her.

“Will you come with this One, little one? Let this One take you from this place, and see to your wounds. Afterwards, we will talk, if you wish.” Tachi said, holding her closed and damaged parasol under her good arm as she offered her hand.

Kaida takes a slow, shaky breath and then nods as she hesitantly takes the taller woman’s hand to help herself up. “I...I’d like that….” She says shakily.

“What is your name, little one?” Tachi asks as she starts to walk her towards the Teahouse.

“I...I’m Akio Hasuko…” Kaida said, looking down as she is guided along.

“This One asked for your name, not the one you were given. What is YOUR name, little one?” Tachi asked as she guided her young charge into the back door, calling for someone to tend to the wounded girl.

“I..I’m Kaida….” She answered.

“It is a pleasure to meet you properly, Kaida. This one is named Tachi, and we will make sure you are well taken care of here. Here, where all lost souls find their home.” Tachi says gently as Kaida is taken to one of the rooms where she can be properly tended to.

Tachi followed in the wake, standing tall and straight, an enigmatic look in her eye.


	3. Like Fallen Leaves, the Willow Weeps chapter 3: To move past the past, one must admit they need help.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaida is granted a glimpse into the flower and willow world of the Geisha of the House.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Ranma ½ or any characters part or parcel of that great work, nor lay claim to any of the incredible ideas expressed by Rumiko Takahashi, or Viz video. This is just a labor of love from one fan to the rest.

Like Fallen Leaves, the Willow Weeps. A Ying, Yang, Yakuza story (Y3)

Chapter 3: To move past the past, one must admit that they need help.

Tachi remained nearby as the shaky girl was tended to by Michi, the former medic all too capable of taking care of wounds like this.

Tachi doesn't take her eye off of her self appointed charge even as she noticed a presence at her side 

"This One has noticed we seem to have a new guest. This One is curious who this most unusual guest is that graces our most humble house." Konatsu asked.

"This one greets you, Mother. Her name is Kaida, she works the street across from our humble house. She found a client that wanted to play rougher than one should. This One found it necessary to intervene.". Tachi answered.

"This One would suppose that this problem client will not be a problem again?" Konatsu asked.

"This One took the initiative to call the cleaners to dispose of the issue." Tachi said, her hand resting fondly on the hilt of her hidden blade.

"Good, and this One would think that a replacement for one's parasol would be in order." Konatsu said mildly.

With a bow Tachi responded "This One shall see to it, once our little one is settled."

Konatsu nodded and glided off, her steps as smooth and silent as always.

Tachi watched silently for a bit longer, then walked over to sit in a nearby chair. “This One hopes that you are feeling better, little one?” She asked Kaida politely.

“Umm...Yes...Thank you…” Kaida mumbled out, bowing awkwardly.

“This One just did what was necessary. A nice girl like you should not be doing such work, it is hazardous and can leave scars that, while unseen, blemish one’s soul.” Tachi said calmly, nodding to one of the younger geisha that had gathered, who then hurried off to get tea and refreshments.

Kaida blushes awkwardly and nods “I..I know, it’s just… What else can I do?” She asks in a small, sorrowful voice. “I..Sort of have a place to stay, but I don’t really have anyone I can turn to. My family...They don’t approve of me, how I am. They want to.. To fix me, like I’m some broken thing…” She said, tears welling up in her eyes.

“There is nothing wrong in being true to yourself. Trying to live a lie is not living, it is choosing a slow death.” Tachi said in a gentle voice.

The young geisha returns, bowing deeply as she starts to serve them both. While still learning, her movements are refined and graceful. Kaida is clearly captivated by the simple, eloquent display.

“Since you are here, this One would like to know if you would care to partake in the hospitality of the House?” Tachi asked, watching the reaction of the younger girl.

“I.. I can’t afford it….” Kaida answered sadly.

“Did this One say that you would be charged for it? This One has offered, will you please accept. This One would like it, plus it is good practice for our newer members of the House.” Tachi said calmly, sipping delicately at her tea.

“Then...Then I accept. I am in your care.” Kaida said as she bowed from where she was sitting as Michi finished up and smiled at the younger girl. 

“There you go, Kaida-chan. This One hopes that you will be more careful, but if you ever need help, this One would be most honored to help you again.” Michi said as she rose gracefully, bowing deeply before she glided off to take care of her other duties.

“I wish I could move like that…” Kaida said softly, her words not missing the older Geisha who watched her like a hawk with her one eye.

“And why could you not? Do you think all of the ladies of the House were so graceful when they started? Okay, Mother Konatsu was, but One can not hope to be as graceful as that One is without work and dedication.” Tachi said, a ghost of a smile gracing her usually stern features.

Kaida nodded softly, still clearly shaken by her experience. Tachi looks to one of the young ladies that have gathered about. "Qiang Pu, will you take our guest to the second private room? We shall show her the hospitality of the House."

The young woman who was addressed steps.forward lightly, bowing politely. Her long lavender hair is done up in a traditional manner, but not nearly as complexly as the older geishas. Her blue eyes seem to sparkle with mischief for a moment before she starts to speak. "Is Qiang Pu, is very very happy help honored guest.". She said in horrible, broken Japanese.

"Qiang Pu….". Tachi said in a warning tone.

The girl pouted for a moment, then straightened her posture, and smoothed her features and spoke in perfect, lilting Japanese. "Yes, Aunty. This One apologies for that joke, this One's mother spoke like that, and it was done to tease. Please forgive this One her little jest." She turned her stunning eyes on the suddenly flummoxed young girl, the blush covering her face.

"Niece, it is most rude to break our guests.". Tachi admonished gently.

"Yes Aunty. This One is most apologetic. Will you.come.with.this One, most honored guest?" Qiang Pu said in that same gentle tone of voice.

As she watched the flummoxed young girl follow in the wake of the mischievous young apprentice, Tachi turned to one of the Maiko who were hovering nearby. "This One would ask your assistance, so that this One may entertain our young guest."

The young Maiko blinked, then bowed deeply. "It would be a great honor. Please, allow this One to assist."

With that, Tachi leads the way to the back to prepare as Kaida was left in the capable hands of Qiang Pu.

Kaida eyed the other girl nervously, all too aware of the state and style of her clothes before she was attacked. "I'm sorry, that I'm such a mess…. I'm all bloody and dirty…". She looked down, ashamed.

"Would you allow this One to take proper care of you, honored guest?" Qiang Pu asked gently, giving the trans girl a gentle smile.

"H...how so?" Kaida asked nervously.

"Some of those issues can be taken care of easily. Will you walk with this One, and we shall clean your body and dress you as befits one of our honored guests.". Qiang Pu says softly.

Kaida swallowed nervously and looked down, her hands knotted in her torn and bloody clothing, uncertainty eating at her heart. "But… I'm not a real girl…"

Qiang Pu laughed softly, and placed a hand on the other girl's shoulder. "So you have a man's body, that does not define who you are. Listen to this One, here you shall be seen as who you are, not what the world sees you as. There have been, and are, many such as you here. Please, let this One take care of you, clean you, dress you and help you restore your makeup. This One wishes to do as her Aunt bid, and show you the full hospitality of the House."

"But...Why? Why do all of this for me?" Kaida asked, bewildered.

"Because Tachi thinks you are worthy of it. Because my aunt wishes it. Because you deserve this." Qiang Pu answered. "Now, please, if you will, follow this One."

As the geisha in training rose gracefully, Kaida awkwardly followed behind her, not looking at the other geisha as they passed.

When they arrived at the baths, there was a soft, clean yukata in delicate floral patterns and a supply of make-up waiting for them, carefully laid out on the bench. Kaida blinked and looked confusedly towards Qiang Pu. "How…. Why...you never told anyone your plans?" She said.

Qiang Pu laughed and nodded, the ghost of a mischievous smile gracing her lips. "We are ninjas, it is the way of the shinobi."

Kaida chuckled nervously, but still hesitated for a bit, then with a sigh she started to undress, not looking at Qiang Pu.

Qiang Pu smiled softly "Don't be shy, honored.guest, this One has seen the body before."

Kaida blushed and.finished disrobing, awkwardly trying to hide not her nakedness, but the various scars that decorated her flesh.

Qiang Pu nodded knowingly, and turned. Her next action almost caused the nervous trans-girl to bolt as she slid the back of her kimono down, revealing her bare back. A back bearing its own litany of a hard life, emblazoned with far more scars than someone who has not seen twenty summers should bear.

"Aunt Tachi has taught this One that the scars we bear are a map to our lives, a piece of art placed on flesh to show the world the character of the bearer. Don't be ashamed of your scars, they tell of your endurance.". She slid her kimono back into place, adjusting it as she turned and walked over to Kaida. "Now, let this One take care of you, who was chosen by Tachi."

Kaida meekly allowed herself to be taken care of. The person who walked slowly out of the baths a short time later, carefully washed with a washcloth to not disturb the careful stitches she bears now, bears little resemblance to the ragamuffin that entered a short time earlier. 

Her hair is done neatly, subtle makeup has been applied to accentuate her best features, and the yukata is a perfect fit for her slim body. Qiang Pu walked in front of her with a rather pleased look in her expressive blue eyes.

When they arrive at the private room, Qiang Pu escorts Kaida to her seat, a spread of food waiting for her, along with a pair of cups. “Drink from the first cup, honored guest. This One will warn you, it will be bitter, but it will take the worst of the pain from you, and settle your nerves. The second is our own blend of tea, it should sooth the bite of the first.” Qiang Pu bows eloquently, helping Kaida take her seat.

Kaida does as she is bid, drinking down the first cup with a grimace, then chasing it with a sip from the second. She eyed the food in front of her with wonder, looking to Qiang Pu who smiled warmly.

“Eat, honored guest. This is the hospitality of the House.” Qiang Pu said simply, before gracefully sinking to the floor at the side of their guest, ready to attend to her as she had been trained.

Kaida hesitantly sets into the food at first, slowly relaxing as soft music begins to play in the background. Once she had finished her meal, the light over the stage came on, revealing the seated figure that had been obscured in darkness. Her dark hair was done in the traditional style, her kimono was simple yet elegant, the one oddity being the empty sleeve that hung down on her right side. Her head slowly lifts, her single eye seeming to look into the very soul of the transfixed young girl before her.

Slowly, gracefully, Tachi rose. She started the steps of her dance, every movement fluid, precise, measured. Her fan snaps out, open, fluttering like a bird with each careful movement. Never in all her years had Kaida seen the like, her eyes never leaving the older geisha as she danced.

“You are truly fortunate, not often does Tachi, the Scarred Lilly, dance for anyone. This One knows that many consider her one of the best that the Teahouse has, second only to the Mother herself.” Qiang Pu quietly informs Kaida as she pours another cup of tea.

Kaida swallows hard and nods, her eyes never leaving the graceful flow of movements, her mind recalling how Tachi moved just a few hours ago as she saved Kaida from her attacker. The grace, the fluidity. This is where it came from, this is what it was. The art that she used to become the blade that she is now.

How long Kaida sat and watched Tachi dance, she was not aware. All she knew was when the dance ended, she breathed again like she had been holding it the whole time. She watched in a daze as Tachi approached them, each step just as perfect, as graceful as the dance had been. She froze as Tachi slowly knelt before her, a surprisingly gentle smile gracing her stern features.

“Are you enjoying the hospitality of our humble house, Kaida?” Tachi asked gently.

Kaida swallows hard and nods, blushing. “I..I am, but I can’t help but feel it is wasted on one like me…” She looked down, jerking a bit as her chin was gently lifted by the fan held still in the older geisha’s hand.

“You are not a waste, little one. You have been found worthy of being welcomed into this House by the Lilies. You have worth, even if you can not see it yet. Perhaps this One will take the chance, and teach you what your worth is. Will our most honored guest stay here tonight, in our most humble house?” Tachi asked, her eye never wavering.

“I...I should probably go...back...home….” She said, her hands knotting in the soft cloth of the yukata.

“If that is truly what you want, but this One thinks you should stay. Stay with us, little one, and sleep at ease for once. Be at peace, little one, and let us show you what can be, if you are brave enough.” Tachi said, a wry smile crossing her features for a moment. 

Kaida looked away for a moment, unable to meet that unwavering gaze filled with such promise, then she bit her lip, nodding once.

“I’ll stay.” She said softly.


	4. Like Fallen Leaves, the Willow Weeps chapter 4: A dance begins and ends in silence.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaida enjoys her first morning in the House, as Tachi wrestles with a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Ranma ½ or any characters part or parcel of that great work, nor lay claim to any of the incredible ideas expressed by Rumiko Takahashi, or Viz video. This is just a labor of love from one fan to the rest.

Like Fallen Leaves, the Willow Weeps. A Ying, Yang, Yakuza story (Y3)

Chapter 4: A dance begins, and ends, with silence.

Awkward was a good description for how Kaida felt as she followed Tachi towards her quarters. Tachi had insisted, politely, that she sleep in her room. Maida hadn't disagreed, per se, but she felt like she was being swept along in the wake of the older woman.

It wasn't a horribly unusual situation for her, but she couldn't really meet the unwavering gaze of the older woman. Especially with the sympathy and odd empathy that shine in that gaze. It was something that Kaida had not experienced since she came out to her parents.

Her preoccupied mind was derailed once more as Tachi began to undress, before she stopped and looked at Kaida. "Would you help, dear. It's a challenge with one arm."

Kaida hesitated, then nodded as she stepped forward and started to help.the older woman out of her elaborate kimono. The nonchalant manner that Tachi handles her undressed state sets the skittish trans girl at ease even as the scarred expanse of her body is revealed. 

Kaida can't help but remember the words of Qiang Pu about her scars, the ghost of a smile played over her lips as she helped Tachi into her sleeping yukata. The gentle smile of gratitude settled her mind and made her a bit less shy as she changed into her own yukata before they climbed into their respective futons.

Sleep would prove a difficult thing for Kaida as she shivered, the weight of the events hanging over her. She jerked a.bit as she felt the futon lifted gently as Tachi slid in behind her silently and pulled the smaller girl back against her body. No words are offered by either as Kaida felt the comforting presence settle behind her, a sensation that she had not known since her own mother would do this when she was a little boy, long before she came out.

Kaida finally closed her eyes and slid into sleep, feeling truly safe for the first time in a long time.

Tachi remained awake for a while, her expression contemplative before she nodded to herself and settled in protectively behind her young charge.

She would feel her out tomorrow, see if she was open and receptive. See if she was a good fit for the Teahouse. And, of course, ask Konatsu. The last bit was the easiest and hardest part, as far as she was concerned.

The morning arrived all too soon, at least as it seemed Kaida was concerned, but that was not an issue that Tachi considered important at the moment as she slid out of Kaida’s futon and dressed herself before gently waking the young trans-girl, and sending her off to the bathroom to get ready for the day. She informed her young ward of where she could find the towels, a spare yukata and toiletries she could use, including a razor. 

Tachi watched with an amused glint in her eye as Kaida obediently followed her directions. A bit of independence and rebelliousness would not be a bad thing, but for now she could work with this, it would make training Kaida easier if she chose to join the flower and willow world. In her heart of hearts, she hoped that Kaida would decide to take the chance, she saw potential in the awkward young girl, as Konatsu saw potential in her.

Tachi bowed to Kaida once she was presentable and started to walk towards their dining area, an amused smirk on her lips as Kaida fell in behind her with barely a glance needed. "We always begin the day early here, eating breakfast as a group, as a family. For many that dwell here, this is the only family they have left. Some of the dwellers in our little world live here, others live off site. Qiang Pu bounces back and forth, depending on if her parents are in town or not. She might not formally be part of the Teahouse, but there are a few of us who view her as one of us."

Tachi stopped at the door, casting her gaze on her young charge "she seems to have taken a liking to you, and that speaks much of your character. She has learned much from her mother, and it shows in how she deals with people. Just never soar with her, unless you feel confident, or you want to truly learn. She is also very much her father's daughter.". She smirked a bit as she led her charge into the dining room, where she bowed and introduced Kaida to the members of the Teahouse, both new and old.

It almost seemed to Tachi that the morning was brighter, the food a bit better, the conversation more engaging.

She glanced at Kaida, who was being drawn into conversation with Qiang Pu and one of the other young girls who was working on her apprenticeship. A sense of peace descended over the Scarred Lilly, a rare smile gracing her stern features.

A soft laugh at her side draws her glance, meeting the amused gaze of Michi. "This One can not help but notice my sister seems to be happier than normal. The glow of motherhood fits you." She teased.

Tachi flushed and looked away. "Honestly, Michi, I have no idea what you are talking about."

"I'm sure you don't.". Michi said, then gave her long-time friend a happy smile "I'm glad for you, Tachi."

Tachi shook her head "It's still not decided. I need to ask her, then the hard one. Konatsu."

Much laughed at her friend "you think Mother will be the hard one to convince?"

"You don't?" Tachi asked incredulously.

Michi leaned over and said quietly "No, dear. You will be the hardest to convince."

Tachi looked at her, then sighed and looked down.

Michi smiled gently "You can't even argue with me. Why don't you introduce her to your outside friends? You know they will love her. You can even drag our wild child with you."

Tachi looked over at Kaida and Qiang Pu and shook her head. "Perhaps."

Kaida sat quietly between Qiang Pu and a girl named Rei, and did her best to vanish. As much as she was normally a social butterfly around the other kids, here she felt like an outsider, someone intruding where she did not belong. 

Kaida is pulled from her thoughts by a gentle nudge from Qiang. “This One asked if our honored guest enjoyed Tachi’s humble performance.”

Kaida blinked, then a slow, shy smile crept over her features. “It was...Amazing. I’ve never seen anything like it… You are all so lucky to see that whenever she performs.”

Qiang Pu and Rei exchanged looks, then Qiang Pu spoke up. “She doesn’t perform often, which is a shame. But she will be practicing today, if you would like to watch?”

Kaida forgets about being shy or an outsider as she stared at Qiang Pu “I..Can watch her practice?”

The other two girls laughed and nodded, Qiang Pu reaching over and resting a hand on her shoulder. “Yes, you can watch. We might even let you help, if you promise to talk to us more…” Qiang Pu trailed off with a mischievous glint in her eye.

Kaida blushed and smiled shyly, shifting a bit as a brief wince crossed her face. “I will try. Sorry…” She apologized.

Qiang Pu gave her a knowing look. “Shoulder bothering you?”

Kaida nodded nervously, as her gaze drifted over to Tachi for a moment.

“We will take you to Michi once we are done eating. It’s a tradition in the House that we all eat together. Mother says it helps build a sense of community, and for some of us that have been outsiders most of our lives, we need that.” Rei said sadly.

Kaida looked at the two other girls for a moment, her head cocked to the side. “Mother?” She asked.

They both laughed and nodded to the regal looking geisha sitting at the table. “That is the Mother of the House, Konatsu. She established the House, leads it, and oversees the training and management of the geisha that dwell within. You will get used to how we do things if you decide to stay for a while.” Rei answered.

“Stay? Me? Why...would you all want me to stay?” Kaida asked, feeling nervous.

Qiang Pu is the one that answered this time. “Because you fit in here. Because Tachi brought you here. Because we like you.”

Kaida blushed and bit her lip, as she smiled nervously. “You...Really do?” She asked.

The two girls look at each other and laugh as Qiang Pu leans over and rests a hand on Kaida’s good shoulder. “We really do. This One hopes that you will choose to stay with us for a while, honored guest.”

Kaida shifted about a bit. “I...Should go home soon. I don’t want to lose my spot in the warehouse…”

That earned another look from the two girls. “You’re living in a warehouse right now?” Qiang Pu asked.

Kaida nodded as she smiled. "Yeah, I live with a bunch of other kids in an abandoned warehouse. I know what you're thinking, but it's not that bad, honest!"

The skeptical look that she received from the two made Kaida feel oddly nervous.

"We won't press, but are you safe there? Are you happy?" Qiang Pu asked.

As Kaida hesitated, it was all the answer the two needed. "Finish up your breakfast, Kaida, and we will show you the most elusive and ephemeral sight of the Teahouse." Qiang Pu said with an enigmatic smile gracing her sensuous lips.

Her curiosity piqued, Kaida nodded and set about finishing what was undoubtedly the finest breakfast she had ever had.

“So, what are you taking me to see?” Kaida asked in a quiet tone of voice as she trailed along behind the other two girls.

“Tachi is going to give a lesson to some of the newer geisha.” answered Qiang Pu.

“Ms. Tachi is? A lesson in what?” Kaida inquired.

“It’s just Tachi, and in dance. Of all the many talented people in the Teahouse, the two best dancers are Mother Konatsu and Tachi.” Rei interjected.

Qiang Pu grinned at seeing the look on Kaida’s face. “I think we have her hooked.”

Rei looked at Kaida as well and nodded. “This One thinks that our most honored guest is most intrigued by this, indeed.”

Kaida blinked and blushed, before asking something that had been on her mind. “Why, exactly, do you all refer to yourselves in the third person?”

Rei and Qiang Pu exchanged a look before Qiang Pu answered. “It’s a tradition here, and in some of the other more traditional houses. Not all Geisha do it, but it’s how things are done here. We follow the Mother’s lead in all things when it comes to the House.”

“This One is more of a stickler, because this One intends to fully join the House.” Rei said.

Kaida looked at Qiang Pu who shrugged. “My mom had me start training here, to improve my….well..My everything. I grew up in a very old, very traditional.. Okay, very backward part of China. I moved her when...Things happened in my village, and I have stayed here since. My father and mom are Japanese, but my mother is chinese.”

Rei giggled “You should have seen her when she first came here. If you have been exposed to her horrible pidgin Japanese, imagine her talking like that all the time. And not seeing a problem in it!”

Qiang Pu glared over at Rei. “When I came here, it wasn’t that bad!”

Rei gave her a knowing look and just slowly nodded, before both girls broke out in giggles. Kaida can’t help but be dragged along into it as well.

The two motion for silence as they approach one of the back courts of the House, the gentle sounds of traditional music filling the air before they hear the stern yet gentle voice of Tachi.

“Remember, a dance begins and ends in silence. Before the first note plays, and after it fades you must give yourself to the dance, to the routine. Embrace it, live it.” He eye flashed to the girls hiding in the doorway, then back to the small group of young geisha gathered before her. “For the duration of the dance, you are not a person. You are an extension of the music. You are a vessel for the traditions that we embrace.”

Tachi glanced at Kaida, a warm flicker in her eye before she turned and bowed to the musicians who returned the bow, before silence settled over the court as Tachi took her position.

The Scarred Lilly started to move as the music filled the court, the gentle strains matched perfectly by her graceful and fluid movements. For Kaida, it was just as heartstopping as the performance she had witnessed the previous night. She doesn’t realize it when she takes a half step forward, exposed in the doorway as she watched enraptured.

Rei and Qiang Pu exchanged a look, a grin gracing each of their faces.

After she was done demonstrating the dance, Tachi addressed the students. “Now, you will repeat this dance, and I will critique you. Be calm, be gentle as the wind. Flow like water, and give yourself over.” She said as she walked among the young geisha, correcting form and movements as she went, her single eye often strayed back to Kaida, watching enraptured.

Tachi watched her students for a bit, then walked over to stand before Kaida. “Did you want to try as well, little one?”

Kaida suddenly realized that she had stepped out into the open, blushing as she shook her head. “I..I couldn’t do that. I’m not graceful or pretty like you are…” She trailed off awkwardly.

“Stay, little one, when this One’s students leave, and this One will teach you. This One would say that you would be more comfortable with fewer eyes, yes?”

Kaida nodded shyly, nervously fidgeting with her yukata before Tachi’s gaze swept to the other two, a subtle smirk on her stern features.

“This One thinks that perhaps all three of you would be in need of a lesson from this humble One.” Tachi said before she turned her back and walked back towards her students, correcting the form of one of the young girls.

Kaida slowly turned and looked at the other two. “I was set up. You used me to get a private lesson from Tachi.” She stated simply.

The knowing grin from the other two said it all.

“You're both horrible.” Kaida groused, pouting.

“It’s what friends are for, isn’t it?” Qiang Pu replied.

Kaida couldn’t exactly disagree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *A/N*
> 
> This One is terribly sorry for the delay!
> 
> I’ve been dealing with depression lately, and where usually writing helps me work through it, lately it hasn’t so my drive has been...Low, shall we say.
> 
> This One hopes you enjoy this humble addition.
> 
> Please, feel free to read and review, and let this One know what you think.
> 
> Stay Frosty.


	5. Like Fallen Leaves, the Willow Weeps chapter 5: Push the bird out of the nest to teach it to fly.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaida is given a glimpse into life at the Teahouse, and prepares to head home...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Ranma ½ or any characters part or parcel of that great work, nor lay claim to any of the incredible ideas expressed by Rumiko Takahashi, or Viz video. This is just a labor of love from one fan to the rest.

Like Fallen Leaves, the Willow Weeps. A Ying, Yang, Yakuza story (Y3)

Chapter 5:Push the bird out of the nest to teach it to fly.

Kaida swallowed nervously as she and her two new friends sat before the unwavering gaze of the Scarred Lily of the Teahouse. The critical gaze doesn't make her more comfortable as she can not look into that single eye.

She jerked as her chin was gently lifted. "It is hard to see what this One does, little one, if you do not watch, hrm?" Tachi said gently.

Kaida bobbed her head quickly, as she looked up to meet Tachi's gentle smile. "Sorry, Tachi…". She said softly.

"No need to be sorry, just relax and breathe. Nothing can be done without breath. Slow, gentle breathes, in through the nose, out through the mouth. Slow, gentle, let it flow like a gentle breeze. Good." Tachi instructed, casting her gaze at the other two as well. "Good, like that."

Tachi walked around them, making subtle adjustments to Kaida and Rei's posture before nodding and sinking gracefully to the floor. "Now, watch. We will start simple, since one of us is still recovering." Tachi said before she started to slowly, gracefully move.

Before long, all three of the younger girls are moving through the slow, graceful movements. Tachi watches with a critical eye, correcting each of them as she finds fault. If she seems to spend more time with Kaida, then it is surely because she is newer at all this, or so Tachi would insist. She found it hard to admit the connection that she felt for the young trans-girl, or the strange protective urge she felt regarding her young charge.

After a bit, Tachi clapped her hands. “This One thinks that is all we will do for today.” At the soft groans of disappointment from two of the girls, she glared at them, then let slip one of her rare smiles. “I do not want to tire my students out before I really work them tomorrow.” She looked at Kaida, as her smile slipped a little “That is, if you will be staying, little one?”

Kaida hesitated, wanting more than anything to stay, but worried she would lose her place at the warehouse, and then be back on the street. “I..Want to, but if i don’t go back...I won’t have a place to stay anymore…” She trailed off, a forlorn look on her face.

Tachi looked away, as she cleared her throat. “This One would not mind if you chose to stay here, Kaida.” She said in an almost embarrassed manner.

“I...Want to, but I have already been too much of a burden…” She said and sighed, unable to look at the Scarred Lilly. 

“How about Rei and I walk her back tonight, and we will go get her in the morning, if that is okay with both of you?” Qiang Pu interjects, unable to stand watching the two awkward ladies dance around their feelings anymore.

Tachi hesitated, then nodded. “That...Would be acceptable, as long as Kaida promises not to go working tonight.” She fixed the younger trans-girl with that steely gaze until she received a nod of assent. She snapped her fingers, a wicked gleam in her eye. “Since this One demonstrated one of her talents, it is only proper that Qiang Pu demonstrate one of hers. Spar with this One, if you would?” Tachi asked, as a grin flitted across her lips.

Qiang Pu hesitated for a moment, then sighed. “As you wish, this One would be happy to spar with the esteemed elder.” She bowed to Tachi, a mischievous little grin on her lips. “Do you have a preference for what style?”

Tachi seemed to think for a moment, as she looked at Kaida. “One of your hard styles. This One wishes to practice Aikido.” She said as Qiang Pu grinned.

“What does she mean, what style? How many styles of martial arts does Qiang Pu know?” Kaida asked in an aside to Rei.

“Last time I checked, I think a dozen or so? Everytime her father stops by, they start working on something new anymore it seems.” Rei confided.

“A….dozen? You have to be kidding me…” Kaida said in mild disbelief.

“It’s quite possible it’s more now. Both of them soak up martial arts like a dry sponge in the ocean. It’s...Kind of disgusting, really. I’m still learning the basics of Aikido myself.” Rei said with a shake of her head.

Kaida swallowed and followed the others as she once again tried to get her head around the mystery that was the Teahouse. A dozen martial arts? A dancing swords woman? It all seemed so surreal.

Kaida walked behind them to an open courtyard. They had passed other geisha, both young and old on their walk and all of them seemed to bow respectfully to both of the women leading their little entourage.

Kaida stayed near the entrance alongside Rei as the two combatants moved to the center of the courtyard and squared off with each other. Tachi seemed to just relax into her stance, her one hand held forward, palm down and relaxed.

Qiang Pu shook herself out, and assumed what almost looked like a boxer's stance as she bounced on the balls of her feet, her hands drawn up and close to her body.

The two size each other up, and at an unspoken agreement, the match began. Qiang Pu is the first one to act, as she moved aggressively in, throwing combinations of quick strikes using her knuckles and elbows. Tachi parried the incoming blows, brushing aside or swaying out of the way. Their feet move in an intricate dance, a flowing give and take of ground seized and given as Tachi appears to be entirely on the defensive. Yet, she had yet to take a hit, her face a serene mask of concentration before she shifted subtly and Qiang Pu is sent past her, rolling to come back into her ready position before Tachi can take advantage of the opening.

Tachi continued her delicate flow of movement, her one hand or an elbow or forearm always seemed to be in just the right place to block or deflect Qiang Pu's continuous flow of combinations. Kaida stared, enraptured by the contrast of hard and soft styles on display. She was broken from her reverie by Rei making a comment "they are always like this. Tachi is one of the best fighters in the Teahouse, second to Mother Konatsu. She has a talent for it and works hard. Qiang Pu, she is a natural. Her and her father are truly something to see when they are practicing Anything Goes."

"Anything goes? Is that like the MMA fighters?". Kaida asked, her eyes never leaving the two, not noticing as her body makes little jerks and sways in response to the action.

"They wish. It's the family style of Ranma and the Tendo's. It builds on and incorporates the best of, well, everything. Think Jeet Kune Do, but turned to 11. Ranma practices an aerial focused style, and it's amazing to watch. When Miss Akane is around, it's something to see, as well. Honestly, I will never be anywhere near as good as any of them." Rei sighed, then grinned as she noticed how Kaida was reacting.

Kaida blinked at her "You have to be kidding."

Rei shrugged and nodded back to the pair as they moved to engage once more. The flow of blow, parry and counter strike play out at a speed that is difficult for Kaida to follow until something seems off, a shift of the rhythm that seems oddly jarring. 

Kaida jolted as the dance stopped, Qiang Pu's fist just shy of Tachi's throat.

Kaida turned to Rei, a puzzled look on her face. "What just happened?"

Rei shook her head, then thought about it for a moment. She looked at Qiang Pu and asked "You changed styles mid fight?"

Qiang Pu laughed and nodded as she bowed to Tachi. "I switched to Te between exchanges and it threw off her timing."

Tachi chuckled and bowed "This One still has much to learn, it would seem."

Qiang Pu smiled “As father would say ‘The day you don’t learn something new from a fight is the day you die.’ or something like that. Honestly, Dad becomes more and more the cheesy martial arts sensei each year!”

Tachi hesitated, then looked at Kaida “This One knows that you have to go back tonight, but this One would like to steal you for a time tomorrow, there are friends that would be happy to meet you, and they have tomorrow night free.”

Kaida smiled, looking nervous but she nodded anyhow. “Any friends of yours are certain to be people I would love to meet, Tachi.”

Tachi smiled and nodded, then her expression became a bit more sombre. “This One thinks that our guest should make use of the baths  
before she leaves, lest the House be considered poor hosts.”

Kaida blushed and laughed. “One would not wish to imply that.”

Rei and Qiang Pu looked at each other, then at Kaida. “Was that...Snark I heard?” Qiang Pu asked in a stage whisper.

“That was definitely snark. She is learning!” Rei answered.

“Oh, hush you two!” Kaida groused as she pouted again, much to the amusement of all the others present, including Tachi.

“Then let us head to the baths, and we will see about making our little one presentable for home, shall we?” Tachi said, much to the embarrassed chagrin of Kaida and the continued amusement of the other two.

Tachi snapped her fingers, herding the younger girls ahead of her. “Honestly, this One does not know what she will do with you.”

Qiang Pu, of course, gave the dignified response.

She stuck her tongue out.

When the girls get to the baths, Kaida does her best to look nowhere the others are, a deep blush covering the trans-girls cheeks as the others undress with no regard for her presence.

“Are..You sure you want to do that with me here?” Kaida asked in a small voice.

The other three stop, sharing a look between themselves before Tachi steps forward and gently hugs the younger girl. “Kaida, dearheart. It’s just us girls here, am I right? You do know that you are not the only trans person we have had here. At any given time, there are at least a few. This is a refuge, where we see people for who they are inside, not the flesh that the Kami wrapped their spirits in. Relax, you are safe here. You are accepted here. Now, will you please help this One by washing her back?” Tachi said as she let her kimono slide gracefully from her slender form, catching it expertly with her one hand and folding it with quick, precise movements. If she has any care for Kaida’s presence, it is not evident. Nor, would it seem, do the others as they also disrobe without hesitation.

Kaida blushed and finished undressing, holding a towel demurely over her front as she looked at Tachi, who was now sitting on a stool with her back to her. She watched the other two girls washing each other's backs before climbing into the bath, then swallowed and gathered her courage to wash the narrow, strong back of the woman who had taken her in.

Once she finished, she found herself on the receiving end as Tachi took care of her, then offered her hand to the still blushing younger girl. “Come, little one, let us relax for a bit before these two mischief makers take you back home.” 

The four ladies relaxed in the bath for a time, idle chatter being passed slowly between the younger ladies as Tachi watched how they interacted, her eye distant as she dreaded the time for her young charge to return to her humble home.

No amount of worry would make the moment cause any less distress when she said her farewells and good night to Kaida, as she watched the three teens walk out of her sight. It’s a more sombre Tachi that returns to her quarters and seeks the relief of sleep.

When she is left back at her residence, Kaida waved goodbye to the other two girls before she made her way inside, smiling and waving at the familiar faces of those that she passed, until the unofficial head of their little community stopped her. 

“Hey, Kaida. We were wondering where you were. Must have been some night, they kept you overnight even, I see.” He said as he looked her over and whistled. “Must have been well off, as well. That yukata doesn’t look cheap.” He rubbed his hands through his hair, hesitating then pressed on. “Look, we need more rent from you. I know you must have a good amount on you, fucking some guy overnight and all.”

Kaida stifferened as she knotted her hands in the fabric of the yukata. “I...Don’t have much on me, Makoto.” She said nervously.

He gave her a skeptical look, reaching out to run his fingers over the yukata. “Well, then why don’t you sell that? I’m sure you can get a good bit for it.”

She shook her head and backed away from him a bit “I..I can’t. It was a gift. Look, I..I will find more money for you, okay? Just...Give me a little more time, okay?”

He narrowed his eyes then sighed. “Okay, just hurry about it. We are all having to dig in a little deeper lately, you know. Protection ain’t easy to buy anymore.”

As he wandered off, Kaida hurried into her room. The poor squalor of the room stuck her suddenly. Why had it not bothered her before? Why did it now? She looked at her old, abused futon and hurriedly pulled the curtain across her doorway before she changed into some of her worn, dirty clothes. She didn’t want to sully the gift from Tachi.

As she laid in her futon, she missed the warmth of having Tachi sleeping next to her, even if it was only for one night. She cried herself to sleep that night, as she made up her mind.

Maybe she would not be a burden. Maybe she could work for her stay.

Maybe...They would let her stay there, with her new friends.

Maybe Tachi would hug her again, like her mother used to.

These are the thoughts that chase Kaida into restless slumber.


	6. Like Fallen Leaves, the Willow Weeps chapter 5: Lost and Found.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wheels of destiny continue to grind onward, pushing those involved towards a fate. Do they accept it, or swim against the current?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Ranma ½ or any characters part or parcel of that great work, nor lay claim to any of the incredible ideas expressed by Rumiko Takahashi, or Viz video. This is just a labor of love from one fan to the rest.

Like Fallen Leaves, the Willow Weeps. A Ying, Yang, Yakuza story (Y3)

Chapter 6: Lost and found.

The next morning, Qiang Pu and Rei made their way to the warehouse. They talked about the events coming up and the movies they wanted to see later in the week. Their conversation soon turned to Tachi and Kaida, and a knowing little look was shared between the two.

“Tachi seems to have really taken to Kaida.” Rei ventured.

“Honestly, I think Kaida is just what my dear Aunt Tachi has needed for years now, a surrogate daughter and apprentice. I think that it’s going to work out, as long as those two can get over their collective nerves around each other. I know it’s not easy to tell, but Tachi is a strung out jumble of nerves when it comes to Kaida. I’ve never seen her like that, not even when she tried dating that last time.” Quiang Pu said.

“Yeah, lets not think about that, shall we? I’m just glad that she didn’t kill him.” Rei said with a shake of her head.

“I would have let her. Where did he get off, cheating on Tachi of all people? She has enough issues, she doesn’t need some asshole making her doubt if she is attractive!” Qiang Pu said with an angry shake of her head.

“Don’t get yourself too riled up, Qiang Pu. We are going to get Kaida, and see if we can work on convincing her to give up the streets and come live with us. That’s the plan, right? I mean, you saw her move when she actually got out of her head. She has potential, that one does. And… You know that in the Teahouse, she might find an answer to what is probably the biggest issue that is weighing on her mind.” Rei said quietly.

Qiang Pu nodded and sighed. “I know, remember where I am from, and who my adoptive parents are. I know better than most what Jusenkyo can mean. I’m just glad I have never found myself in its waters. I’m still surprised that you were let in on things so quickly.” She said as she eyed her blushing companion.

“Well, I am Michi’s understudy, so I guess it only makes sense.” Rei said with a gentle smile.

Qiang Pu chuckled and nodded. “And it does her good, to have someone besides her little one to worry over and fuss about. That kid is going to be spoiled, you know.”

“Like Kaya isn’t? She inherited a horde of aunts, and every one of them wants to spoil the little darling rotten.” Rei said with a demure little smirk on her lips.

Qiang Pu gave her a side-eyed look “That is my darling little cousin you are talking about, Rei-chan.”

“Like I am saying anything you haven’t before.” Rei countered.

“Well, it’s different with me. I’m family.” Qiang Pu said with a smirk as they reached the warehouse.

“So, that allows you to call her a spoiled little brat?” Rei poked her companion in the side.

“One day, you too will have the burden of a spoiled cousin or little sibling, and you too will know the truth of the terror I speak of.” Qiang Pu countered sagely.

They both notice a bit of a commotion ahead, a group of thugs from one of the local gangs, possibly the Yamato’s or Kusinagi’s are talking to a nervous looking fellow outside of the warehouse where Kaida was currently living.

The two girls looked at each other, and at a gentle shake of Rei’s head, Qiang Pu held herself back and waited until the goons wandered off, laughing among themselves.

The two girls exchanged a look and walked towards the warehouse, as Qiang Pu took the lead without making it completely obvious that she was covering the other girl.

They entered the building, and moved up on the nervous looking young man they saw earlier. He cast a curious look at them, taking in the fine kimonos they wore and shook his head. 

“What are you two doing here? I think you got the wrong place.” He said dismissively.

Rei stepped forward, cutting off her friend. She knew how they looked, dressed in nice, semi-formal kimonos without the usual makeup and their hair done in a more relaxed style. “We are here to see our friend Kaida, I know she lives here. Where can we find her?”

He paused at that, taking a look at them both. “You don’t look like the kind of people she usually associates with, but sure. She is on the second floor, third door on the left at the end of the second hallway.” He hurried off for some reason, as he cast a look back over his shoulder at them.

The two girls exchanged a look as Qiang Pu took the lead again, following his directions and watching the expressions of the other residents of the warehouse. They seemed on edge for some reason, many of them not meeting the two young women’s eyes.

They arrived at the doorway that was specified, and they paused as they heard distraught sounds coming from within. They exchanged a look, then Rei rapped gently on the doorframe next to the curtain that covered the doorway. “Kaida? It’s Rei and Qiang Pu, we came to pick you up?” Rei said as Qiang Pu kept a wary watch.

“O..Oh...One second…” Kaida said quietly from within, and a minute later the trans girl stepped out. She was wearing her old clothes, but they seemed a bit mussed up, and both girls couldn’t help but notice that she was wearing heavier makeup than she had yesterday. “S..sorry...I meant to be ready when you arrived, but… I had to take care of something…” She said nervously, with a tremble to her bottom lip.

Rei gave a warning look to Qiang Pu as she rested her hand lightly on Kaida’s good shoulder. “It’s okay, you never need to explain yourself to us. We are your friends, right?”

Kaida wiped at her eyes carefully and nodded, as her hands clenched around the edge of her ratty jacket. “I..I wanted to wear the yukata..But...But I seemed to have lost it somehow..” She said shakily, as both the other girls exchanged a look. 

Rei quickly reached out, as she grabbed the hand of the chinese Amazon who had that ‘Problems are for killing’ look in her eyes. “It’s okay, Kaida. Let’s get you back to the Teahouse, okay? Did...You want to take anything with you?” She said, giving Kaida a look that said she knew something had happened, but she wouldn’t press her on it.

Kaida sniffed, and then after a minute she gave a small nod as she started to walk back into the room. She was more than a little surprised when both of the other girls followed her in, Qiang Pu standing just inside of the doorway as she peered out of the gap in the curtain.

“W..What are you doing?” Kaida asked nervously.

“Just making sure that you are not bothered by anyone as you pack up.” Qiang Pu said softly, calmly. She had the same look in her eyes that Tachi had, when she dismantled the person who had tried to kill Kaida, or so Kaida thought as she looked away, blushing a bit under her makeup as Rei looked at the dinghy hole in the wall that was her room.

“I..I’m sorry it’s such a mess….I… I seemed to have made more of a mess when I was looking for the yukata that...That Tachi gave me….” Kaida said, her voice trailed off as she finished speaking.

Rei shook her head, as she started to pack up Kaida’s scattered clothes in whatever was handy. “It’s okay, dear. It’s no worse than my old home, honestly. I was taken in by Michi. She had shown up suddenly, saying she was a friend of my father, from back before he died. Mom.. She hadn’t been handling things well for a while, and Michi helped us out. We all are a bit broken at the Teahouse, you see. But, because we are all a bit broken, we fit together better.” She said as she put the last of the necessities in the last bag. 

Kaida bowed her head in shame “S..Sorry…”

Qiang Pu glanced over for a moment, meeting the shy transgirls eyes with a warm smile. “Don’t be sorry for living the best you can with the hand you have been dealt. We are forged in adversity, and it shapes the metal of our souls. That is another Tachi saying, if you couldn’t tell.” She said with a smile, as she relaxed as Kaida gave her an honest smile again.

Rei handed one bag to Qiang Pu, one to Kaida, and the other one she took for herself. “Lets go, I think that someone will be very happy to see you. We will get you back to the Teahouse, some warm food in you and a relaxing bath, then see what hell Tachi has planned for us, okay?” Rei said as she looped her free arm through Kaida’s and started to guide her out, as Qiang Pu drifted back to cover them from behind.

Kaida tried, but she couldn’t help but shy away from the eyes of people, some of whom might have been the ones that rushed her in her room and took the gift from Tachi. She had tried, she had honestly tried to stop them but she just...Couldn’t. Not for a lack of wanting to, but from a lack of knowing how to. She knew that she would have a bruise on her face, and more marks on her body from this. But, she had to try. It was something that was important to her, and they just took it from her.

She wasn’t going to cry, not again. Kaida made that vow to herself, but she still shied away a bit until she felt the reassuring presence of Rei at her side and Qiang Pu at her back as she faced the self-appointed head of their little community, and met his eyes with her own. “I won’t be back… You can put someone else there, if you want.” She said before the trio walked past him, Qiang Pu making sure that he had to move aside for her as they exited the building.

It wasn’t until they turned the corner that Kaida was able to breathe properly again.

“You did good, I am proud of you, Kaida.” Rei said quietly from Kaida’s side, giving her arm a little squeeze of support.

“If you want, I would not mind going back and having a nice, long talk with them…” Qiang Pu offered, her eyes dark.

Kaida shook her head, meeting the eyes of Qiang Pu. “As much as I might like that… They are not worth it. No reason… No reason to sink to their level, right?” She said, a bit of a tremble in her voice.

“No, none at all.” Rei added, as she looked very pointedly at Qiang Pu.

With a sigh and a shake of her head, Qiang Pu backed down. “Sorry, old habits die hard. Where I came from… We would have burned the place down, with or without them inside….” She said, as she coughed a bit awkwardly.

Rei answered the questioning look of Kaida’s with a soft smile “If you are going to be around the Teahouse, you will have to learn about Qiang Pu’s village at some point. We...Have some pretty deep ties with the Joketsuzoku.”

Kaida tried to work out that word, her brow furrowed.

“It belongs to a small, reclusive tribe that lives in the mountains of China. We are Chinese Amazons. Yes, I know how it sounds, but trust me on this. We have a very different view of things than those on the outside.” Qiang Pu said as she moved up to walk on the other side of Kaida from Rei. “We.. Might be a bit backwards, about some things. Maybe just a bit violent.”

Rei gave a very unladylike snort. “A BIT violent?”

Qiang Pu looked away as she blushed. “I only did it that one time!”

Rei laughed “Only because of the dressing down you got from Konatsu, Koda, Tachi AND Nabiki. Honestly, I thought you would have had better sense than that.”

Qiang Pu just looked away and blushed more.

Kaida glanced between the two, before she turned to Rei, an obvious question in her eyes.

“Later, dear. When we are less likely to fall onto Qiang Pu’s bad side.” Rei answered Kaida’s unspoken question.

“Great, my friends are conspiring about me behind my back!” Qiang Pu said with mock drama.

“Of course we are, because we like you.” Rei said, then nudged Kaida “Isn’t that right?”

Kaida blushed and nodded. “Y..Yes, because we like you…”

Qiang Pu laughed and bumped her hip against Kaida’s “I guess I can live with that.”

When they arrived back at the Teahouse, Rei handed Kaida’s bags off to one of the Shikomi, the youngest and most junior of the geisha in training as the two residents of the house steered their friend towards the baths for what was becoming a routine between the three, as embarrassing as it was for Kaida to suddenly find herself naked and in the bath with the two stunning beauties of the Teahouse.

Perhaps her blush would become permanent at some point? At the rate things were going, Kaida would not be surprised.

What she was sure of, was that this was the first time she had felt like she belonged anywhere in a long time. That was the thought on her mind as she settled in the water just under her chin, and let the other two slowly drag her into their conversation.

As much as she dreaded telling Tachi she had lost her gift, she was pretty sure what she had found made up for it, in the end.

She had found home.


	7. Like Fallen Leaves, the Willow Weeps chapter 7: A bird takes wing in the House of the Lillies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaida ends one life as she starts another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Ranma ½ or any characters part or parcel of that great work, nor lay claim to any of the incredible ideas expressed by Rumiko Takahashi, or Viz video. This is just a labor of love from one fan to the rest.
> 
> Like Fallen Leaves, the Willow Weeps. A Ying, Yang, Yakuza story (Y3)

Chapter 7: A bird takes wing in the House of the Lilies.

The bath and the after bath pampering and preparation regiment, as Qiang Pu put it, was educational, to say the least. The two girls accpeted Kaida without hesitation or comment, seeming to already take her continued presence for granted.

Kaida wished she could be so certain.

Kaida was learning more about the little world that was the Teahouse. Rei was a full time resident of the Teahouse, but Qiang Pu on the other hand it turned out was a bit more complicated.

Qiang Pu stayed at the Teahouse when her parents were out of the country, as they were now. She also stayed from time to time, when her studies warranted it. The more Kaida found out about Qiang Pu, the more questions she had. Honestly, it was a bit overwhelming at the moment.

At the same time, she sort of kind of wanted to know more about the strange girl.

The people here were a collection of mysteries, and boring, trans Kaida was going to thrust herself into their world. 

There were several ways to become a part of the Teahouse. You could be invited by Konatsu or one of the other senior Geisha. You could apply to join the house, usually that is what established Geisha did. Or, you could ask one of the Geisha to take you in as an apprentice. That is the route that Kaida was going to take. 

And that is what brought Kaida to be where she was now, as she knelt before the Scarred Lily with her head down. She stayed where she was, as she waited for an answer to the question she had asked. She wasn't used to the kimono she wore, even if it fitted her perfectly.

"Why do you want to enter our house, little one?" Tachi asked from where she sat, her sword at her side and her fan in front of her.

Kaida swallowed, then tried to calm her nerves before she answered. "This...this One wants to learn… to learn who I...who this One is, and can be." She said hesitantly, as she tried to follow the proper forms and manners, ways that still seemed so very foreign to her.

Tachi looked at her sternly and shook her head. "This One wishes to know why you want to enter our house. Not to hear you recite the proper forms, but why you, Kaida, wish to enter our House. It will be a challenge, and you may very...No, you certainly will lose who you are now."

Kaida bobbed her head nervously and dared to look up, meeting the eye of the person she respected and admired. "I...I am okay with that, Tachi. I've never really fit in anywhere. I've never had a place that I feel like I belong, that… that I can call home. I feel like I might belong here, that here I may find a place that I can call home. I've already given up all that I was, to try to find who I am supposed to be. Why should I be afraid to do it again, if I can find who I am? I want to be like you. Strong, sure…. Comfortable in my own skin. I'm no fighter, but… I want to learn to become a great geisha, as you are. I want to dance and sing, I want to learn to play instruments and write beautifully. I want to be more than some nameless, faceless street walker." She blushed and bowed her head, hiding her embarrassment.

"Oh, Kaida, you are so much more already. You are a wonderful, caring, loving young girl. One who sells herself far too short. This One would consider herself lucky to have a student such as you. There is one other we must persuade, though. We must ask the Mother of the House for her permission. Oh, and there is one last thing, a tradition in this House "

Kaida gave Tachi a confused look as the Scarred Lilly rose gracefully, as she left her sword on the tatami and stood before the younger girl holding her fan before she lifted Kaida's chin gently with the tip of her fan, the soft smile on her face so contrary to what people normally see on her.

"From this day forth, you shall be known at Kotori, spelled with the kanji for "little" and "bird", my little one. Rise, Kotori, and let us seek the permission and guidance of the Mother of our House." Tachi said before Kaida, now known as Kotori rose and engulfed the Scarred Lilly in a warm, gentle hug, which left the older geisha flummoxed for a moment, before she gently returned the embrace.

"This One thinks that she must get used to such acts of affection, hrm?". Tachi teasingly commented, a mock despairing look on her face.

Kotori blushed and nodded as she hugged tighter. "Can I stay like this for just a little longer?". She said in a small, quiet voice.

"Just a bit, my little one." Tachi answered gently.

Who found more comfort in the embrace, none could say. But, for each of them they knew that they had found something precious, and they each hoped that Konatsu would allow it to continue.

Later that day, Tachi and Kotori, who had her face painted and hair styled appropriately, sat before Konatsu as they asked her permission.

"Mother, we have One who would enter our House. She seeks entrance into the Flower and Willow world. She has asked this One to take her under wing and teach her our ways, to help her become one of us." Tachi intoned softly as she bowed her head.

Kotori swallowed nervously as she knelt before Mother Konatsu, her head bowed to the floor. "Mother, please allow this One to enter your House, to learn from the One named Tachi, and to become her student. I want to cast aside my previous life and be born anew into your House. Let this One who was once Kaida become Kotori. Let her learn to become a worthy member of your House." 

Konatsu sat in stately silence as she regarded the newest supplicant. She had long feared that Tachi would never find a student, never find someone she could take in, much less become a surrogate mother to.

She regarded Kaida, now known as Kotori long and hard, seeking any artifice or subterfuge. She knew already there was none to be found, but she had to be sure. This young girl asked to be part of their House, and perhaps one day she, too, would journey to Jusenkyo and wash away her past in the cursed and blessed waters. 

No, she almost certainly would.

Konatsu didn't show any sign of the internal discussion she had, her face impassive as it usually was. She regarded the young aspirant with an almost detached look. "If you enter our House, you shall never again walk the streets. One of us does not sell herself so lightly or cheaply as that. We expect much from those that reside in our home."

Kotori blushed in embarrassment as she nodded. "I know..that my past brings dishonor."

Konatsu shook her head, as she smiled. "You bring us no dishonor. We have in our house those who entertain our guests with delights of the flesh as well. We serve all who come here, but that said we are geisha and oiran. Even those who perform the more carnal acts are skilled in dance and the other arts of the geisha. While you are here, you shall only perform at the behest of the House for guests. But we do not expect you to give of your flesh, unless that is truly what you wish. You will leave behind your past, once you formally enter our House."

Kotori swallowed and nodded her head, as she fought the urge to fidget with the fine cloth of the kimono she wore. “I understand, Mother. I will do my best to be worthy of the House.”

Konatsu nodded as she looked at Tachi, the two sharing a long look while Kotori remained as still as she could. After a time, Konatsu smiled and nodded as she rose gracefully and paced silently to stand before Kotori. “Rise, Kotori, and join our House. This One welcomes you into my house and home, and bids you take your place at the side of the one who has accepted you as her student. You will join our House as a Shikomi, the earliest stage of training. Learn well the ways of our House and of the Geisha, and this One thinks you will be joining our ranks fully before long.” 

Kotori looked up with joyful, grateful eyes before she stood as gracefully as she could and stepped delicately backwards to stand next to Tachi before bowing deeply to Konatsu, doing her best to remember what she was told to do just a short time ago.

“Remember, this House is built on secrets, ones that can not be shared with the outer world. This is an act of trust, from the residents of the House to you. From this day forth, you shall be tested, and when found worthy you will be entrusted with some of the secrets of this House. In time, you may even be entrusted with our greatest secrets, and allowed to fully join the ranks of the ones that have come before you. Fly, little bird, and find your wings.” Konatsu said as she bowed gracefully, then let the two leave her presence.

Tachi and Kotori make their way from the presence of the Mother of the House, Tachi a serene mask of perfection while Kotori is a roiling mass of conflicting emotions. She was worried that she would not be equal to the task laid before her, but she hoped that she could make Tachi happy, that she could see that pride in the eyes of the one that she wanted to follow in the footsteps of.

Once they were back into the common halls of the House, they found a pair waiting eagerly for their return. Rei was the image of the calm, implacable geisha, her immaculate kimono and face paint the picture of what one would expect of a geisha. Qiang Pu, on the other hand, was barely containing her energy, her bright blue eyes expectant as she looked at the pair with a question clearly present on the tip of her lips.

“Sooo….” Qiang Pu asked as she finally gave in to her nervous energy.

Tachi shook her head, a smile hidden behind the fan she snapped out dramatically. “It is the pleasure of this One to present Kotori, Shikomi of the Teahouse and apprentice to Tachi. Welcome this new One, and show her the ways of the House.”

Rei bowed her head nobly in greeting, as she put her training to good use in containing her excitement. Qiang Pu, being the close outsider she was, could show a bit less constraint as she bowed formally, holding it for a brief time before the newly dubbed Kotori found herself on the receiving end of an Amazon glomp, the respectful air that Qiang Pu carefully maintained cast aside for now in exuberant glee.

“I am so proud of you, Kotori, is it now?” Qiang Pu asked as she held her friend out at arms length, looking her over. At the shy nod from the blushing girl, Qiang Pu smiled broadly and hugged her again, drawing an even more awkward reaction from the trans girl.

Kotori swallowed nervously, as she glanced at Tachi before she tried to speak formally while being glomped, again. “T...This One thanks you, Qiang Pu, for your congratulations. This One is unworthy of your praise, but she shall do her best to bring honor to the House.”

At the look on Qiang Pu’s face Rei breaks into a fit of giggles, one that she barely conceals behind her own fan. “It’s begun already, Qiang Pu. Our little Kotori will be a proper geisha before you know it.” She said with obvious mirth.

Qiang Pu held her pout for all of ten seconds or so, before she gave Tachi an almost pleading look.

Tachi shook her head and sighed. “Yes, you can steal this One’s little bird for now. Mind you, you shall have to return her in one piece before supper, so that this One can show her what she needs to do since she will be serving tonight.”

Qiang Pu grinned and nodded as she grabbed the hand of the suddenly even more embarrassed and blushing Kotori before starting to drag her off, remembering at the last moment to stop and wait for a giggling Rei who had the good grace to bow respectfully to the older geisha before hurrying off after the other two.

Tachi sighed, and glanced to the side to see a smirking Konatsu watching the odd trio heading deeper into the environs of the House. Tachi bowed respectfully to the Mother of the House. “This One thanks you, for allowing Kotori to join us.”

“This One thinks that the One known as Tachi has chosen well. Kotori shall be a good addition to the House, and will bring much honor to all those that dwell within.” Konatsu said with a trace of pride in her voice.

“This One worries that Qiang Pu shall soon add another broken heart to her long list of accidental victims, though.” Tachi said with a gentle shake of her head.

“This One thinks that perhaps Qiang Pu might have finally bitten off more than she can chew, and that it will be a good lesson for all three of them.” Konatsu said in her usual mysterious tone of voice.

Tachi is hardly surprised when she glanced to the side and found the Mother of the House absent once more. With a soft sigh, she walked towards her quarters. There was much to do before supper that night, and she had to see about making arrangements for her young ward to stay in the House. For now, it should be fine for Kotori to share her room. Not that it benefitted Tachi, to have her little bird close by. 

Perhaps this is what Koda felt, the first time she held her daughter?

If so, then Tachi could grow content basking in this light.


	8. Like Fallen Leaves, the Willow Weeps chapter 8: The dance of life is about learning new steps.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Kotori finds her place in the Teahouse, her new friends start to scheme....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Ranma ½ or any characters part or parcel of that great work, nor lay claim to any of the incredible ideas expressed by Rumiko Takahashi, or Viz video. This is just a labor of love from one fan to the rest.

I do not own Ranma ½ or any characters part or parcel of that great work, nor lay claim to any of the incredible ideas expressed by Rumiko Takahashi, or Viz video. This is just a labor of love from one fan to the rest.

Like Fallen Leaves, the Willow Weeps. A Ying, Yang, Yakuza story (Y3)

Chapter 8: The dance of life is about learning new steps.

Kotori, as she was now known, was getting ready for her first supper as a member of the House. As the newest apprentice, it was up to her to take part in the actual service tonight. She would get to sit and eat once all the rest of the residents of the House were taken care of, and be expected to be ready at all times to take care of the needs of the others. She understood this on a technical level, but she was not sure she was ready for the practical extent of this. Yes, it was an important lesson, one that would serve her well in the House, she knew that. It didn’t make her any less nervous.

She would be serving alongside the other shikomi of the house, some of them the young daughters of members of the House, and others who had been taken in. The youngest was seven, and the oldest of those that were here already was fifteen, and preparing to move into the next stage of her training. It was an interesting mix of modern and traditional in the House. All the shikomi attended school, even though there were some of them who were homeschooled in the House itself. Mostly, those whose mothers were what they called the Blooming Lilies. 

Kotori still was uncertain of the difference between the Blooming Lilies of the House and the other geisha. She could tell there was one, but what exactly set them apart was still unclear. Some, like Mother Konatsu, Tachi and Michi had an obvious set of skills that were not quite what you would expect from a geisha. Koda, who she had not met but heard mentioned often, seemed to be more of a traditional geisha, while also serving in some sort of managerial role. There were others, like the dark-skinned and mysterious Amaya who was a quiet presence in the House. 

She hoped that one day she would understand a bit more about the place she now called home. For now though it was more important to follow the lead of the more experienced shikomi and not to bring shame to Tachi, who had brought her into the House.

The one odd thing about this was the fact that Qiang Pu was helping out with the preparations as well. A fact that, if she was being honest with herself, left the trans girl a bit flustered. It wasn’t that she was attracted to women, not normally at least. It was more the personality of Qiang Pu drew people in, regardless of who or what you were. 

"Qiang Pu, ummm… Why, exactly, are you helping us out? N..not that I'm complaining or anything.." Kotori said as she nervously fiddled with a lock of her hair.

Qiang Pu laughed as she grinned at her shy friend "I help out pretty often. It's good training, and I have a kind of odd status at the House." She explained.

"Odd? How so? Aren't you one of the Maiko here?" Kotori asked, a bit confused.

"No, I'm not. And before you ask, I'm not a Geisha or Shikomi either. I study here, sometimes live here, but I'm not a part of the House. It's an odd situation, yeah, but it's worked for the last five years, so…" Qiang Pu said as she rubbed the back of her head.

Kotori nodded slowly as she laid out the tea. "I think I understand? So, you're that annoying relative that just never leaves." She said with as straight of a face as possible as Qiang Pu started to nod, then slapped her on the shoulder "Hey! That wasn't very nice!"

"This One does not know what our honored guest could mean by that." Kotori said using her most blank expression.

Qiang Pu started to giggle, until a reproachful look from one of the geisha overseeing the preparations silenced her. Qiang Pu bowed deeply in apology, then looked at Kotori with narrowed eyes. "How did you manage that?"

Kotori blushed as she made sure everything was just like she had been shown "I spent years pretending that I was the perfect, normal son. I'm not bad at putting on an act."

Qiang Pu got a serious look on her face. "Don't pretend. You need to learn how to make that who and what you are. Each of the Geisha here is who she is. You will understand in time." Qiang Pu said and nodded.

Kotori gave her a confused look as she finished assembling her tray.

"Okay, what are the things that you respect about Tachi?" Qiang Pu asked as she finished her preparation as well.

Kotori got that particular look in her eyes as she smiled softly "How honest she is, how she is so comfortable in her own skin. How she is just so… Her."

"And that is why you need to make that who you are, if you want to follow in her footsteps. Tachi is Tachi, always. How she acts, how she talks, who she is. That is the real Tachi. Don't parrot her, be yourself but embrace this life as much or as little as you want, just always be true to yourself." Qiang Pu said as she delivered one of those potent smiles of hers, leaving a blushing and flustered wreck of a Kotori in her wake as she swept into the main room.

Kotori took a long, calming breath before she gathered her tray and followed in Qiang Pu's wake, while watching how the other Shikomi moved, how they carried themselves and talked even.

She needed to learn what kind of Geisha she wanted to be, how she would fit into this flower and Willow world that she found herself in now.

Perhaps it was time to talk to Tachi?

Tachi smiled serenely as she watched her Shikomi, Kotori, serving the meal. She couldn't help but feel a sense of pride in her little bird. It had only been a day since she had formally entered the House, and she had already started to fit in.

She had to admit, she hadn't known what she had been missing. Now she understood better the bond that Michi and Rei shared. Even though Rei would never become one of the Blooming Lilies of the House, she could see how that bond could shape both people. She could feel her stern features softening as they were drawn into a smile. Perhaps this was what bliss felt like?

Michi glanced aside at her long-time friend and companion Tachi and shivered a bit. That smile on the Scarred Lillie's face… Who was she thinking about killing? They must have done something truly awful to earn that particular look. She silently prayed for them. May the Kami have mercy on these misbegotten souls.

Later that same day, Kotori and Tachi were going about their new routine, with Tachi teaching her new student one of the formal dances she was well known for. The fact that she had two other hangers-on amused her, as she watched over Rei and Qiang Pu. She had also noticed the two other girls seemed to be scheming something. She figured she could let it be for now, and if they got in over their heads she would step in then.

While Tachi was, for no better term, doting on her fledgling, the two other girls in question were indeed scheming.

"So, I think I might have an idea who took Kotori's yukata." Qiang Pu said in a conspiratorial manner to Rei.

Rei perked up at that, looking aside at Qiang Pu. "Do tell? I'd be interested in knowing, and curious how you found out."

Qiang Pu grinned "I happen to have an old friend from middle school who happens to have a surprisingly diverse and odd knowledge base. She happened to know what gang recently started to work in that area, so I was thinking of dropping by and making a very polite request."

"I'm interested, but won't we get in trouble?" Rei said hesitantly.

"As I see it, we can't just let someone get away with treating a new member of the House in such a manner, it would set the wrong precedent." Qiang Pu said reasonably.

"So, who is this old friend of yours, and how have I not met her before?" Rei probed.

"Well, you see… A lot might have happened when we were in school together, and I'm not exactly her parents favorite person." Qiang Pu said softly.

"Oh… I see.". Rei said quietly. "Then we had best make good use of this information, hrm?"

Qiang Pu nodded as her mood bounced back. "Especially before my parents come home."

"Really? It's been a while since Nabiki and Ranma have been by. Were they in China again?" Rei inquired.

"Yep, and they have Chiko with them, of course. It's a big part of the reason I stay here when they are out of the country, they seem to think I will get in less trouble.." Qiang Pu said.

"Yes, it's much better to hang out in a den of iniquity with a bunch of highly paid Geisha, bodyguards and assassins after all." Rei said quietly.

"Just make sure you don't tell Kotori, we don't want to scare her off. Tachi would be devastated." Qiang Pu remarked quietly.

Rei nodded as she met the eye of Tachi and blushed before she looked away.

Tachi narrowed her eye, sure that the other two girls were up to something. Perhaps having one of the other ladies keep an eye on the two of them would be prudent.

She turned her attention back to her apprentice as she corrected Kotori's form slightly, happy with the innate talent and grace that her young student had shown so far.

Tachi smiled as she watched her first student and her current one, sure that things would get interesting soon enough, and just in time for Ranma and Nabiki to return.

Those two always brought about interesting changes Tachi thought, as she rubbed the stub of her arm before she corrected Kotori's form again.

This was going to be enjoyable.

After supper, Rei and Qiang Pu found themselves in a highly questionable part of town, dressed in their kimonos and wearing their makeup. They were planning on asking politely for the return of Kotori's yukata. Failing that, Qiang Pu was prepared to ask a bit more aggressively.

Rei hoped that the goons were open to being reasonable. She had a good idea of what Qiang Pu was capable of and wasn't worried about either of them. She just didn't want to cause a problem or make a mess.

After all, they were here to do this the polite way. For now, she would just follow Qiang Pu's lead, and trust that her friend knew what she was doing. 

Of course, where they had stopped on the way raised some questions she might have to look into. Why, exactly, they had stopped at a very shady looking occult and fortune telling place was something she didn't really understand.

Especially since it seemed the goons had taken notice of them.

"Hey, whatcha doin' here. This ain't no place fer ya, unless yer sellin' somethin' me an' tha boys might want." A particularly ugly goon said past crooked, broken teeth. Sloppy tattoos covered his arms, cheap imitations of proper tattoos at best.

Qiang Pu was less than impressed. Her father and even her mom had much more impressive ink, as did Tachi and a few others. Not to mention most of the regulars at the Teahouse. But, they were doing this the polite way.

"This One is called Qiang Pu, and she would like to see your boss. Something that was not yours was accidentally taken, and this One has come to ask for it to be returned, please." Qiang Pu said politely, as she bowed respectfully.

Things were done a certain way at the Teahouse, form and ritual were important, after all.

Most knew this, and respected the unwritten rules of conduct.

That said, there were a number of rude idiots out there….

"How 'bout we party a bit, then you can see tha' boss." The crooked toothed goon drawled out as he reached towards Qiang Pu.

This drew a soft, resigned sigh from Qiang Pu.

Some people just were not polite, after all.


	9. Like Fallen Leaves, the Willow Weeps Chapter 9: No one is more blind to the truth than those who stare at it, without knowing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls return what was lost, and the seeds of events are planted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Ranma ½ or any characters part or parcel of that great work, nor lay claim to any of the incredible ideas expressed by Rumiko Takahashi, or Viz video. This is just a labor of love from one fan to the rest.

Like Fallen Leaves, the Willow Weeps. A Ying, Yang, Yakuza story (Y3)

Chapter 9: No one is more blind to the truth than those who stare at it, without knowing.

As Qiang Pu watched the goon reach for her, time seemed to slow as she assessed the situation. Her parents had all shaped how she handled a confrontation. Her mother taught her that 'Obstacles are for killing' while her mom had taught her what she referred to as 'The economics of an engagement'. From her father she had learned 'Violence is a means to an end. It never should be the point of a fight. Always use the least amount of violence and energy to resolve a situation. If you have to use violence, make it abrupt, to the point. Take away their will to fight and you win.'

Taking those philosophies into mind, the young warrior decided on the best way to handle this. She let him reach for her, then gently took a hold of his hand, and locked his thumb. A deceptively gentle bit of pressure and he stumbled, pulled off balance as she gracefully stepped around him. As soon as she had him lined up with one of the other goons, she shifted her footing minutely and used a Tai-chi push to send him sailing into his companion. She pivoted gracefully, letting the other lunging thug pass her as she slid her lacquered and steel reinforced fan from her sleeve. 

A quick blow to the base of the skull sent her second opponent to the ground as she snapped the fan open, peering at them over it’s black and red blades, the golden dragon emblazoned on its face catching the light as she assessed her next target.

A roar of “What the hell are you idiots doing out here!” brought all of them to a standstill, even as Qiang Pu heard a taser buzz, and another goon hit the floor.

“Hey! All of you, stop right now!” The short man in a well-tailored suit yelled again as he walked up, his scarred face looking over the mess before he fixed his gaze on the two young geisha. “Oy! What is going on here, and who called the Teahouse?”

Qiang Pu stepped forward and bowed respectfully to the man who had to be the boss here. “This One is most sorry for the interruption, honored guest. This One is here to correct a slight mistake that was made. It would seem that one of our newest geisha misplaced a garment of hers, and it was accidently picked up by one of your men. Surely, they meant to return it to this One’s friend, but had not yet had a chance. This One was simply inquiring, but your men seemed to have tripped.” Qiang Pu explained gently, a placid expression on her face. The exact same expression Tachi had taught her, to be exact.

The boss shivered as he looked at the young Joketsuzoku warrior and turned to one of his men “You idiots! You trying to get me a sable envelope? What dumb fuck messed with one of Konatsu’s girls? Bah! I’ll find out later, just get whatever you dumb fucks took, and get it now before we get one of the older Geisha here to ‘correct’ us.” he said as he kicked one of the groaning goons for good measure.

“This One’s companion lost a flower patterned yukata made of silk that her mentor had given her.” Rei added politely.

The boss turned and looked at the two of them, bowing humbly. “I will make sure that no more mistakes are made. Please let the Mistress of the House know that I will take care of it, and she doesn’t need to get involved.”

Rei glanced at Qiang Pu and spoke for the pair, being the only one who was actually a formal member of the House. “This One will make sure that Mother Konatsu is made aware of your commitment to keeping the polite nature of our relationship.” She said with a placid smile.

The boss shivered again, then looked at his goons as they hurried back, carrying a number of items. One of them was Kotori’s yukata, which was wadded up a bit. He hastily offered it to the younger girls, as he glared at his men and they promptly bowed and scraped, not sure if they were more afraid of the girls, or the boss's wrath. Wisely, they decided that cowardice and contrition were the best way to handle both issues.

As the ladies left, a small, dark shadow in a grey, black and deep blue kimono detached itself from the dark corner where it had been lurking. She reached up and touched the throat mic she was wearing “Shadowed Leaf reporting. The fledglings are on their way back to the nest, no need for a clean up. The package was returned, and the order has been kept. This One shall return to the roost.” Her report given, Amaya broke down her rifle once more and stowed it in her instruments case in the hidden compartments placed here and there before she made her way back home. As much trouble as the young ladies could be, they did have their hearts in the right place, or at least that is what Amaya thought.

The girls were unaware of their shadow as they made their way back to the Teahouse, both of them felt rather good about what they had accomplished. Rei looked at the yukata, and smiled over at her partner in crime. “Kotori is going to be thrilled.” Rei said as Qiang Pu nodded and smiled.

“I think we handled that in an appropriate way, honestly. We didn’t cause trouble for anyone, and the reputation of the Teahouse as an inviolate establishment continues on. I think we did the right thing. And, it will make Kotori happy, so I definitely consider it a win.” Qiang Pu said proudly.

“I personally think it was more about Kotori and how a certain someone feels about them than anything else.” Rei said slyly.

Qiang Pu nodded “Yes, we have to make sure that we keep Tachi happy, and Kotori makes Tachi happy. So, a happy Kotori is a good thing.” Qiang Pu said, unaware of what her friend was really implying.

Rei shook her head and laughed “You are hopeless, you know that?”

“I don’t have any idea of what you are talking about, Rei.” Qiang Pu said, as she looked over at her friend.

“The sad thing is, I believe you.” Rei said in an exasperated tone of voice.

“Are you going to tell me what you are talking about?” Qiang Pu asked as she eyed her friend.

“If you can’t tell, I’m not going to tell you. I mean, it’s pretty obvious to everyone. Well, okay, pretty obvious to almost everyone.” Rei said, then refused to talk anymore about the subject as they neared the Teahouse.

Qiang Pu shook her head and sighed, feeling like she was missing something important. She put that out of her head as they walked in through the gate, more than a little surprised to see Mother Konatsu talking to Amaya inside the inner court. As the two young women approached the mother of the House, she smiled and looked at them.

“This One welcomes our wayward young ladies back into our House. Do you have something you wish to share with this One?” Konatsu asked in a soft tone of voice that immediately had both of the girls feeling a bit nervous.

“This One is sorry, Mother, we should not…” Rei started before she was interrupted by Qiang Pu bowing deeply, then gracefully kowtowing to Konatsu.

“It was my decision, Mother Konatsu. I talked Rei into going along with me. It was what I thought was the correct thing to do, to not let the precedent of pushing around any of our girls off of the grounds of the Teahouse stand. No one was seriously injured, we hurt their pride most of all.” Qiang Pu said softly, not looking up.

“Qiang Pu, do you know why this One is unhappy with your actions?” Konatsu asked quietly.

“Because while we were doing this, we were representing the Teahouse.” Qiang Pu said, as she kept her head down.

“Yes, but most of all? You did not ask any of those that dwell in the Teahouse for their support or advice. This One thought you had learned that lesson better. Was this One wrong, Qiang Pu?” Konatsu asked as he gazed down at the young warrior.

Qiang Pu was silent for a moment, then said softly “I should have asked, I let my heart rule my head, and I can not say anything to make amends for that.”

Konatsu nodded as she pulled her fan from her sleeve. “You shall take on extra duties for the next two weeks, Qiang Pu. Our guest erred, but she did it for a good reason. In the future, this One trusts that you will remember that we are a family, and our bonds are only as strong as the weakest among them. That said, this One fears that soon our bonds will be tested, and we may have to send one from the shelter of the House. We will need you to be ready, in case that is needed.” 

Qiang Pu stilled and then spoke softly. “If that is your wish, Mother Konatsu.”

“This One wishes that her children did not stray, but sometimes they do. And when they do, they need to be admonished.” Konatsu said, before looking towards the inner spaces of the House. “For now, why don’t you return the plumage to Tachi’s little bird?”

Qiang Pu nodded and rose, trailed by a worried looking Rei. Once they had left the courtyard Konatsu deflated a bit and sighed. “I wish that we did not have to rely on her for this, Amaya.” She confided, the tired woman that she was under the image of the Mother of the Teahouse showing for a moment.

“We are only ever asked to do what we are capable of doing, and if you ask me, this is better than the alternative. When will we know for sure?” Amaya asked.

“We already know. We have a team collecting our wayward child, but it will be a few days until they can get her here.” Konatsu said, then straightened herself up as the image she wore always slid back over her features. “Come, follow this One and we shall see how Tachi’s little one reacts.”

Amaya nodded as she fell in alongside Konatsu. She knew that the situation was weighing heavily on her, but there was little she could do but make sure that the situation was taken care of. And having Qiang Pu take care of it, was a mercy for all of them. Especially Konatsu.

It just brought up bad memories for Qiang Pu.

Amaya and Konatsu stopped in the doorway as they watched Qiang Pu and Rei approach Tachi and Kotori, who were going through a basic set of exercises.

Rei lagged back just a bit as Tachi stopped and looked at Qiang Pu as she approached. The Scarred Lilly arched one eyebrow as she saw what was in Qiang Pu’s hands and then smiled softly.

“Kotori, this One believes that you have a guest.” Tachi said as she moved back into a neutral stance.

Kotori turned with a questioning look on her face until she saw Qiang Pu, and more importantly what Qiang Pu was carrying. She started to take a step forward before she looked to Tachi, who shook her head in amusement and then nodded her approval. Kotori stepped towards Qiang Pu and started to cry as she was handed the yukata. “You...You didn’t have to do this…” She said quietly.

“I wanted to, though. We can’t have the thugs thinking that you girls are fair game… And I knew how important it was to you, so… We went and asked them politely for it. They saw the error of their ways, and returned it. So… Here.” Qiang Pu said as she handed it to Kotori.

Kotori looked at it for several long moments before she impulsively hugged the young Joketsuzoku warrior tightly. “Thank you, Qiang Pu… This… This means so much to me.” She said as she nervously stepped back and wiped at her eyes.

Qiang Pu smiled happily and nodded. “I’m glad. I don’t like seeing you unhappy, Kotori.” She said softly, as the trans girl and the outsider looked at each other for long enough that it should have been uncomfortable. With a cough, Qiang Pu looked away. “We should get it laundered, so that you can wear it tomorrow.”

Kotori smiled and bowed deeply “Thank you, Qiang Pu. And yes, that… Is probably a good idea…” 

Qiang Pu laughed and nodded before she bowed to Tachi. “I will let you return to your practice. Thank you for letting this One return what was lost.”

Tachi nodded, then glanced at Konatsu before she looked at Rei and Qiang Pu. “You are both here, you can either sit and watch, or join in. This One is sure that Kotori would appreciate your insight.”

At the hopeful look that Kotori gave her, Qiang Pu laughed and bowed deeply. “Thank you, I am in your care.”

Qiang Pu and Rei sat to the side, and watched for a while until Qiang Pu got up and joined in, as well. Rei had to admit, she liked seeing this side of her friend.

Now, if she could figure out why Qiang Pu had such a haunted look in her expressive blue eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> So, I have been thinking about doing something a bit more... Well, mature in nature. A short series or one shot that takes advantage of the (E) rating on the site. If anyone has a suggestion of something they would like to see from one of my series, please, feel free to message me and I will consider it!
> 
> Stay Frosty!


	10. Like Fallen Leaves, the Willow Weeps, Chapter 10: The strongest prison is one’s own mind.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An admonishment is given, a past sealed away and scars are reopened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Ranma ½ or any characters part or parcel of that great work, nor lay claim to any of the incredible ideas expressed by Rumiko Takahashi, or Viz video. This is just a labor of love from one fan to the rest.

Like Fallen Leaves, the Willow Weeps. A Ying, Yang, Yakuza story (Y3)

Chapter 10: The strongest prison is one’s own mind.

A few days had passed since they had recovered Kotori’s yukata from the hoodlums, and Rei could not fail to notice the look that often haunted her friend’s eyes. Seh had a distanced look to her, like she had stared at something that only she could see, and it haunted her. She had also been frequenting the workroom often, and was busy with something behind closed doors. Odd floral scents seemed to linger on her afterwards, wholesome and comforting in a clean way. It only made Rei more and more curious about what was going on. As the apprentice to one of the Blooming Lilies, she knew better than most what lurked under the pleasant, quaint exterior of the Teahouse. She had been brought into some of the secrets that they all kept, but not all of them, she was sure of that. 

She knew of the magic that bound the unwanted form of her teacher and sponsor, of the strange ties with China that the Teahouse had, and knew that, on some level, Qiang Pu was bound into that arrangement as well. She suspected that one day, Kotori would be making the trip to China and return as literally a new woman, and she was happy about that. No one deserved a chance at a new life more than Tachi’s little bird did. 

And if something came of the odd relationship that Qiang Pu and Kotori seemed to share, well, she would be one of those happiest about it. It was almost a shame that what seemed to be obvious to everyone else, was completely lost on those two. She suspected that Kotori had more of an interest in men than women, but Qiang Pu had a certain magnetism about her that seemed to draw in anyone and everyone. She knew for a fact that Qiang Pu, perhaps because of her upbringing here and in her mysterious village, never really seemed to be overly concerned with the gender of anyone, she treated them all according to how she saw them. That said, it was not always a good thing. The sometimes impulsive Joketsuzoku could insult people without even trying or meaning too, because she often spoke her mind and not exactly what society dictated was correct. Rei suspected that Ranma and Nabiki might be at fault for that. 

Nabiki was the most competent business woman Rei had ever met, but she could be cold and calculating when it was needed, or when it was the most expedient method. Ranma was a force of nature. Unwavering, unstoppable, and completely devoted to whatever cause had stirred the infamous warrior to action. Rei was sure that she only knew the tip of the iceberg when it came to Ranma’s exploits, but what she knew often sent a shiver down her spine. And to think that her mentor Michi had accompanied Ranma on more than one adventure? It was more than slightly unnerving, especially when Michi was currently playing with her daughter with such a blissful look on her face.

Rei cleared her throat, and drew the attention of her mentor to her as she stood quietly in the doorway of Michi’s private room. “Teacher? Can this One ask a question of you, regarding Qiang Pu?”

Michi paused for a moment, then slipped her two year old into her lap and wrapped her arms around the toddler to keep her in place. “You may ask this One, child, but she may not be able to answer.”

Rei nodded and pressed onward. “What is it that haunts Qiang Pu so? What… What is the task she has been set that makes her so troubled?” Rei asked as she bit her bottom lip in concerned worry.

Michi sighed and looked at her apprentice. “We all have duties that only we can do, and ones that we are well suited for. You know that we of the House keep our secrets and trusts over all other bonds and promises. It is one of the foundations that allow us to live here, and do what we do.” Michi paused as she gently stroked her child’s hair, settling the little one down again. “Qiang Pu has a very particular talent, one she learned from her mother, the woman who gave birth to her. A secret technique that she doesn't like to use, buit the alternative is much worse, if you were to ask this One. This One can not say more, but tomorrow at the latest, you will find out.” Michi said cryptically, and Rei bowed before she left the presence of her teacher.

As Rei walked through the halls of the back of the Teahouse, she heard a commotion from ahead, a voice shouted shrilly before it went silent suddenly. Curious, Rei peeked around the corner, and saw a group of four women in bodysuits holding up another woman in a tattered skirt and blouse standing before Konatsu. Konatsu had a sad, almost lost look in her eyes as she leaned in close and whispered something to the woman before the four dragged her off.

For one heartstopping moment, Rei met the eyes of the woman who was the Mother of the Teahouse and she ducked back around the corner. When she dared to look back, the corridor was empty once more and she breathed a brief sigh of relief.

That relief was short-lived as she turned to walk away and saw Konatsu standing before her, quiet and still. Rei swallowed heavily as she looked into the unreadable eyes of the Mother of the House.

“This One would appreciate it if you did not speak of what you saw here today, my child. All will be revealed soon enough, sadly. This One does not wish it were so, but it would seem that the Kami have decided.” Konatsu said before she silently walked off, without waiting for any form of response from Rei.

What exactly was going on, and how did it involve Qiang Pu, Rei wondered again.

That night, Kotori couldn’t help but notice that Tachi seemed distracted. She had barely touched her meal, and her gaze often drifted towards the center building of the compound. Kotori steeled her resolve, and decided it was time to talk to her teacher, to find out what had Tachi so out of sorts.

“Tachi? Can you tell me what is bothering you? I know I might not be able to do much… But anything I can do, I will.” Kotori said with a tentative little smile on her lips.

Tachi looked over at Kotori, a rare unguarded moment when Kotori can see the unease that lies behind that gaze before Tachi can pull that placid mask back over her scarred features before she gave a soft, genuine smile to her student. “This One appreciates your offer, but sadly there is little that any of us can do right now about what is to come. All that this One can do, is hope that the lesson taught is one that never again must be repeated.” Tachi said before she focused once more on her meal.

Kotori gave her teacher one more confused look before she also tried to focus on her meal, even as her gaze often strayed to Tachi, a worried look in her expressive eyes.

What had happened, she couldn’t help but wonder.

After the last guest had left for the night, A soft bell tolled a mournful note throughout the compound and a sign was hung on the front gate, notifying all those who saw it that the Teahouse would be closed the next day. One of the Mikai was tasked with delivering a letter in a white envelope to each of the Geisha present in the House that their presence was needed at the stroke of midnight in Mother’s inner court for a ceremony. This unusual request was met with confusion by most of those that received it, but a select few knew all too well what it meant, and tears were shed for what was to come, and what it meant.

Trust had been broken, and someone had to be admonished.

It was a sombre gathering that filed slowly into Konatsu’s inner court, each Geisha and a few select apprentices sitting silently in their assigned places. The Blooming Lilies sat in a block to one side, Rei and Kotori the only ones among them that did not belong to that particular group.

The bell sounded once more before the doors to the outer ward were closed, and Konatsu herself entered at the head of a silent procession. Behind Konatsu walked a quartet of Geisha dressed in the purest white, their faces hidden behind Noh masks. Walking between them was a geisha who had her eyes cast down, her kimono and makeup done expertly, perfectly. The last to enter was Qiang Pu, who was also dressed in her finest kimono, her makeup helping to hide the distressed look in her eyes as she carried a case of red wood. 

Konatsu stopped in the middle of the room, and turned slowly to look at her gathered children as the four carefully made the woman they had guided kneel on a patch of white silk that was laid out on the floor. Her gaze swept all of them, before she turned back to the kneeling woman, and a sad look crossed her usually placid face.

“We are gathered here to admonish one of us who has broken the most sacred bond that we all share. Trust. This One established this refuge where all who reside would be safe from the predations and hatred of the outside world, where our secrets and deepest truths would be safeguarded. This One has seen that trust betrayed and the oaths that we live by cast aside, and for this there must be an admonishment.” Konatsu stepped forward as she pulled her fan from her sash and lifted the kneeling woman’s face. “Yumi Sanada, you have broken the most sacred of the tenets that we live by in these walls. You have betrayed the trust that was given to you as a geisha of the House. The fault lies not just on you, but on myself for allowing you to live in our walls and to learn our secrets. We shall deal with those responsible, those that sought to pull our truths and secrets from us in time. For now, though, it is time to be admonished.”

Yumi glared up at Konatsu and started to rise, but was prevented by the women who surrounded her. “So, are you going to kill me, then? The people I work for will know for sure what monsters you all are! You, and the rest of the so-called people who live here! You’re all monsters! Especially them!” She pointed angrily at the Blooming Lilies. “What kind of freaks are you all! You know, I don’t care. I told them all I know, you know. They will get you.” She glared defiantly into the unwavering eyes of Konatsu.

“We know how much you told them, and how much you held back hoping for more money. We know what of our secrets have been betrayed, and what is still safe. And no, we will not kill you. That is a mercy that you will not have, not at our hands at least. You will leave this place, and never return. But, we will leave our own mark on you, in our own way. Goodbye, my child.” Konatsu said softly, then looked at Qiang Pu. “Take it all, Qiang Pu.”

Qiang Pu swallowed heavily and nodded. “How long. How much am I to take from her?”

Konatsu sighed and ignored the struggling woman as she addressed Qiang Pu. “Three years.”

Qiang Pu nodded as she unfolded the legs from the case, turning it into a table. She quickly pulled a selection of items from within, scissors, combs, and a small glass bottle that was labeled “110”. She stepped up behind the woman, and met Konatsu’s sad look before she set to work. The woman became oddly still as Qiang Pu worked on her, cutting her hair and giving her a very thorough scalp massage as she worked in the shampoo and then rinsed into a bucket. In a short time the woman is left slumped forward, her once long hair in a stylish bob cut as Qiang Pu bowed stiffly to Konatsu before she walked out of the court, gathering her case on her way out.

A pair of Geisha stepped forward and stripped off the outer layers of her kimono, leaving Yumi in a plain yukata. Her make up is removed next, and then the befuddled woman is led out of the courtyard. The silence hung heavy in the air as Konatsu looked at her gathered children sadly.

“Remember this, and let us never have to repeat it. We keep our secrets, it is the deepest bond that we all have. That here, our secrets will be safe. We will not be judged by the outer world for being who and what we are. We will be closed tomorrow, so that we can deal with this properly. If anyone needs to speak to me, my door will be open. Rest, my children.” Konatsu said before the outer doors were once more opened, and the assembled Geisha slowly filed out.

Kotori and Rei were gently escorted out as well, Michi leading them both off together. Once they were away from the others, Michi sighed and stopped, looking at the pair of confused young women. “You have questions, and this One will answer what she can.”

Rei cleared her throat as she looked at her teacher “What...Was that? What did Qiang Pu do, anyhow? How was Yumi punished?”

Mich sighed softly and led the girls into a room, and poured them each a cup of tea. “Yumi has had her memories of the last three years sealed away. Qiang Pu has a technique from her village, one of the greatest secrets that are kept here. The Xai Fang Heng Gao is a shiatsu technique that, if used with a special herbal shampoo, will block memories. Some would consider what Qiang Pu did a mercy, otherwise we would have been forced to deliver a much more final punishment and face the repercussions of it. Now, Yumi will leave and never return, and our secrets can be kept safe. Those that used her for this will be punished in a more… Permanent.. Way if Konatsu decides that is what is needed. Qiang Pu will need you, both of you. She has bad memories of using that technique, and it is one that we do not ask her to use lightly.”

Kotori spoke softly as she looked at Michi. “Why is that? I mean, it seemed not that bad, if it really worked?”

“Because the first time she used it, she had to wipe the person clean, taking all that they knew, all that made them who they were.” Michi said sadly.

Rei and Kotori shared a look before Kotori stood up suddenly, and looked at Michi. “Can..I go see her?” She asked fretfully.

“You may. Her parents are on their way here, but she could probably use the company until they get here.” Michi said, and at an unseen signal, the door opened and one of the Mikai from earlier entered and led the worried young trans girl away.

“Is QIang Pu going to be okay, and you said that Ranma and Nabiki are on their way here, now?” Rei asked.

Michi nodded as she sighed and reached for the hand of her student, giving it a gentle squeeze. “She will be, and yes the Tendo’s had just arrived back in Japan and are on their way to the Teahouse as we speak. It will be okay, Rei. It will be okay.” 

Rei isn’t sure if Michi had said that for her sake, or her own. Either way, she took what comfort she could in it. It would be okay.

It had to be.


	11. Like Fallen Leaves, the Willow Weeps chapter 11: The Past Rears its Head, Like a Dark Horse.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kotori and Qiang Pu seek to deal with the consequences of the actions that had been forced to come to pass, as two of the most pivotal people in Qiang Pu's young life return to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Ranma ½ or any characters part or parcel of that great work, nor lay claim to any of the incredible ideas expressed by Rumiko Takahashi, or Viz video. This is just a labor of love from one fan to the rest.

Like Fallen Leaves, the Willow Weeps. A Ying, Yang, Yakuza story (Y3)

Chapter 11, The past rears its head, like a dark horse.

Kotori hurried along behind the Mikai, amazed at how quickly they were moving without the girl in front of her seeming to be moving all that quickly. She envied her the grace, then shook her head as she focused on what was important, seeing Qiang Pu to make sure that her friend was okay. She knew that it wasn’t good when she distracted herself when she was upset, or felt uncomfortable for that matter. It wasn’t the proper way to deal with things, as Tachi would say. Better to keep yourself rooted in the present, and aware of your surroundings.

She was led to a room, and after a gentle knock, allowed to enter by the Mikai. Once she was in, she saw Qiang Pu with her back to the door, hunched over a low table. She hesitated, then took a quick step in as the door was closed behind her, granting them as much privacy as anyone had in the Teahouse.

“Whoever is, Qiang Pu no want to talk right now.” Qiang Pu said in broken, strained Japanese as she seemed to hunch over even more. Her head hung down, and her hair, now loose, hung over her face like a shroud.

Kotori felt an ache in her chest as she stepped forward, and impulsively rested a hand on Qiang Pu’s shoulder. The Joketsuzoku warrior turned angrily, and for a moment Kotori stared into the eyes of someone who had certainly had to kill before, before Qiang Pu quickly averted them and hunched back over the untouched teacup that was held tightly in her hands.

“If you don’t want to talk, that is fine. But no one who is hurting as much as you obviously are right now deserves to be alone. I know that you and Rei wouldn’t let me sit alone like this, so there is no way I will allow it. That is, if I can sit?” Kotori finished lamely.

Qiang Pu looked up at her for a moment, and Kotori felt her heart lurch in her chest anew. She looked away quickly and with a jerky motion nodded as she went back to hunching over her teacup.

Kotori sat down with as much grace as she could, and smiled at her friend gently before she poured herself another cup of tea from the kettle, noticing that there were three more teacups on the tray. She arched an eyebrow, as she wondered once more at how things worked at the Teahouse before she took a sip of the tea, and almost immediately felt herself calm slightly.

“It really is good tea, it would be a shame if it went cold, this One thinks.” Kotori said as seriously as she could, and watched with a bit of joy as Qiang Pu’s head lifted and they locked eyes for a moment, before Qiang Pu looked down with a touch of a smile ghosting over her lips.

“You have been hanging around Tachi too much.” Qiang Pu said softly as she lifted the cup and took a sip.

“I don’t think that is a bad thing. I think it's a good thing that I have been spending my time with good, wonderful people. Miss Tachi, Mother Konatsu, Rei, and you.” Kotori said earnestly, and she noticed how Qiang Pu’s hands tightened a little around the teacup and she once more reached over and placed her hand over her friends. “You are a good person, Qiang Pu. One of the best I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. You befriended me instantly. Me, a trans streetwalker who was living with a bunch of other runaways and misfits. You gave me a chance, when almost no one else would. You are a wonderful person, and I think I am lucky to have you as a friend.”

Qiang Pu sighed and tried to shrink in on herself a bit more. “Qiang Pu no think you think same if knew what did. What has done. Will have do again.” She said bitterly, then jerked when the hand on hers gave a gentle, comforting squeeze.

“And I know that everything you have ever done is because you either had to, or it was the right thing to do. They could have killed her, or sold her, or any number of horrible things. Instead, they made her forget. And all she forgot is the things that she should never have known, if she was going to betray the trust of all of those that live here. And… I know that it hurt you, I could see it. See how much you hated doing it, but you did it because the alternative would be worse.” Kotori leaned down so that she could meet the startling blue eyes of her friend. “You are a good person, and I am so glad you came into my life.”

“Even if one day, Qiang Pu might have to make Kotori forget.” Qiang Pu said softly.

“Even so. As long as you promise me to be my friend again. I say that, because I will never do anything that will get me thrown out of the House, not if I can help it. And, because for some of us, we wish we could forget.” Kotori sighed and took a sip of her tea. “I wish I could forget how my parents reacted to me coming out, and all the things I had to do to live afterwards. I wouldn’t mind, if all I knew was this place, and the people that live here. The people that belong here, like you do.” Kotori said softly, as she met the gaze of her friend once more.

Qiang Pu smiled a soft, vulnerable little smile as she could tell there was no fear or rejection in the open, honest eyes of her friend. A friend, something she had thought she might never have again, after everything that had happened. Yes, she had Rei and a few others, but Kotori felt different somehow. Like she could truly open her heart to her. It was, to be honest, a bit intimidating and scary. But, at the same time, she couldn’t help but yearn for it somehow. She wanted to let the pain out, to let herself grieve again. It wasn’t a very Japanese thing to do, and certainly was not befitting a warrior of the Joketsuzoku. But maybe it was a Qiang Pu, daughter of Ranma thing? Was it okay for someone raised for the last five years by the Ice Queen, the Elder Nabiki? Taught by people like Akane and Ukyo, trusted by Mother Konatsu and Elder Tachi?

Maybe, just maybe, it was okay for her.

They sat in silence for a time, just drinking their tea and finding comfort in the presence of the other, before Qiang Pu looked up and met the eyes of her friend. “Thank you, Kotori. I… I guess I probably shouldn’t have been alone, right?” She asked as she bowed her head a little.

Kotori smiled at her friend, and gently lifted her chin with a finger. It was an act that Miss Tachi did often with her, and she thought she understood why a bit better now. “Well, you aren’t anymore. And I am not going anywhere. I heard that your parents are on the way? Do you want me to leave when they get here, or…?” She trailed off, as she realized she didn’t want to even say that she would or could leave.

Qiang Pu blushed and smiled back. “Stay, please. I want you to meet them. Elders Nabiki and Ranma are… Something else. And, I guess, a doorway into some of the deeper secrets of the Teahouse.” She pondered that for a moment, then nodded. “And I would guess that Mother Konatsu is considering letting you know, since she obviously arranged all of this.” She shook her head fondly. “She always has to meddle with the people she cares about.”

Kotori blinked at her, as she wondered exactly what she meant by all of that when a gentle knock on the door interrupted her chain of thoughts. A few moments later, the door slid open, and the same Mikai as earlier bowed two women into the room.

The first one to enter was a short, buxom redhead dressed in a tight fitting but comfortable looking Chinese cheongsam that was slit almost to the waist. It was in black, with red accents and a golden dragon curling around the ample curves of the shorter woman. Kotori stared into the startling blue eyes of the woman, knowing very well she had seen those same eyes many times before.

The second woman to enter, who trailed just a bit behind the redhead was a taller, more severe looking brunette. Her dark eyed gaze locked onto Kotori for a moment as the trans girl shivered at the icy look before it changed into one of quiet contemplation before she moved her gaze to Qiang Pu. Her eyes softened instantly as she walked over, now with the redhead in tow, and hugged the Joketsuzoku warrior tightly.

Qiang Pu stiffened for a moment, then seemed to just melt into the tight hug, as she started to softly sob. The taller woman just slowly stroked the back of the young warrior as the redhead settled down near Kotori.

“Sorry about interrupting. My name is Ranma, and that is my wife, Nabiki Tendo. I was told that you have been taking good care of our daughter. Thank you, we are in your debt.” Ranma said before she bowed formally from where she was sitting across from Kotori.

Kotori blushed awkwardly even as the wheels ran rapidly in her head. The very obviously female person had introduced herself as Ranma, Qiang Pu’s father. So, either Qiang Pu was adopted, or maybe Ranma had had only top surgery done? If so, it was impressive.

Qiang Pu broke away from Nabiki as she wiped her eyes and scooted over a spot so that she could sit next to the befuddled trans girl while Nabiki settled across from Kotori. Qiang Pu chewed on her lip for a moment as she almost automatically served tea for the other two while she thought about what she could or would say. After a moment, she nodded as she looked at her currently female father.

“Elder Nabiki, honored father Ranma, I would like to introduce you to Kotori. She has recently been accepted into the Teahouse under the tutelage of Elder Tachi, and has not yet been made privy to many of the secrets of the House. Including the ones that you are involved with, Father.” She said pointedly, causing Ranma to blush and rub the back of her head nervously.

“I imagine I will have to have a talk with Konatsu, then.” Ranma said as she laughed nervously.

Nabiki sighed and nodded as she took a sip of her tea, already sure she knew what blend it would be. As she confirmed it, she nodded and took another sip as she gave Qiang Pu a pointed look at her own mostly untouched cup.

Qiang Pu blushed at the silent admonition and dutifully took a sip of her tea. “Yes, it… would probably be for the best, yes?” Qiang Pu said nervously.

Kotori looked around, feeling a bit lost until the stern gaze of Nabiki settled on her. Kotori almost instinctively shrunk back before the stern gaze softened and Nabiki bowed to Kotori as well. “Thank you for taking care of our daughter. She might not be of my flesh, but she has my heart and soul in her hands.” She sat back up and gave the trans girl an appraising look before Ranma cleared her throat and Nabiki blushed. “Sorry, bad habit. So, why don’t you tell us a little about yourself, dear.” Nabiki said, knowing that right now Qiang Pu didn’t want to talk about what they had both heard about. The previous incident still bothered the young woman, even if it was really the best possible outcome, considering the mess that it had all become.

But, perhaps those wounds were healing and the scars were fading, if their daughter had befriended someone who was from outside the sheltered walls of the Teahouse. With Rei and the other younger residents of the Teahouse, it was almost a given that Qiang Pu would bond with at least a few of them. They were together most of the day when Ranma and herself were away, after all. This was a place she could be herself, and never have to worry about being judged. A place filled with women she could model herself after, and respect.

Kotori did not fit that mold, and that alone interested Nabiki. What was it about this young trans girl that drew in Qiang Pu, and set Konatsu to thinking about allowing her into the inner secrets of the Teahouse? What made Tachi, who was even more withdrawn than their own daughter could be, reach out and take an outsider under her wing? These were questions that she would get answers to. Nicely, though, if the look she was getting from her beloved told her anything.

“I… I don’t know what to say, or where to start…” The nervous trans girl said shyly, unable to meet the eyes of the two older women sitting across from her. Kotori jerked a little in surprise, then relaxed as she felt Qiang Pu take her hand and give it a little comforting squeeze.

“Start at the beginning, my dear. Tell us who you are, and how you found yourself here.” Nabiki supplied much more gently, seeing how skittish Kotori was, and already guessing at some of the causes.

Kotori took a few slow, steadying breaths as she realized that the tables had been turned. She had come here to comfort and help Qiang Pu, and here she was the one that was getting the comfort and help from Qiang Pu. She sighed and then looked at the older women as she tried to smile. “Okay, The beginning.”

The gentle nod she got from Nabiki encouraged her, as she began her tale.

“Well, I guess it started when I came out to my parents….” Kotori began.


	12. Like Fallen Leaves, the Willow Weeps chapter 12: The journey to one’s self is filled with loss and discovery.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kotori gets to meet Qiang Pu's Japanese family. It is a chance for them to learn more about the others, and to start to heal old wounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Ranma ½ or any characters part or parcel of that great work, nor lay claim to any of the incredible ideas expressed by Rumiko Takahashi, or Viz video. This is just a labor of love from one fan to the rest.

Like Fallen Leaves, the Willow Weeps. A Ying, Yang, Yakuza story (Y3)

Chapter 12: The journey to one’s self is filled with loss and discovery.

“My name is...Was… Akio Hasuko. I was the only son of a very traditional, very conservative family. I guess I never really felt like I, well...Fit. I wasn’t really into the things the other boys were at my age, I spent more time with the girls and I usually managed to get dragged into their games over the boys. I still remember the first time I got pulled into playing ‘dress up’ with them. When they told me I looked pretty… I don’t know, it felt good. I imagine they were expecting me to be all upset and embarrassed but… I wasn’t. I just got along better with the girls than the boys, and I thought that was all there was to it.” Kotori sighed and smiled as Qiang Pu gave her hand a comforting little squeeze, and she remembered where she was, and who she was with right now. These people wouldn’t judge, they wouldn’t condemn her for being herself. So, she took a breath and continued.

I guess I never really felt comfortable in my body, and as I got older and it… Changed… it got worse. I started shaving, well, everywhere as soon as I figured out I could. I hated it, and I often wore the most sexless outfits I could manage. Mind you, I of course wore the boys uniform to school, and there were… Limits… at home, but I did the best I could to make things feel… Right. Things changed when one of my old playmates from Elementary school transferred in during my second year of middle school. We started to reconnect, and I spent a lot of time with her. People just kind of assumed we were dating, but it wasn’t like that for either of us. For me, it was an escape. My family had my entire life laid out for me, and I didn’t really have any input in any of it. For her, it was a chance to reconnect with someone she knew when things were quieter and simpler. It just worked well for both of us.” Kotori said with a fond smile on her face.

“Things got… Odd… when she started to change while I was still there. The first time, she laughed when she saw me staring at her and shrugged as she finished changing her clothes. She said that she had honestly forgotten I was a boy, but somehow it didn’t bother her that I saw her in just her underwear. That happened a few more times, and I started to wonder if she was interested in me or something. The thing is, I...Wasn’t. I mean, I liked looking at her, she was pretty and I.. I felt kind of envious.” Kotori took a breath and squeezed Qiang Pu’s hand.

“Then, one day when she was getting ready to go out to a movie with me on a not-date, she laughed as she tried to figure out what outfit to wear and looked at me with a mischievous little smirk. She said ‘I can’t decide what one to wear, maybe you should try them on for me so I can make up my mind?’. I think she was half joking, but I felt this… Rush. I was excited about the prospect, but tried to blow it off. ‘You mean like how you used to rope me into wearing dresses, skirts, and blouses for playing ‘dress up’ when we were kids?’ I said to her. She just nodded and gave me an almost expectant look.” Kotori smiled a fond little smile and shook her head, before she looked at the women surrounding her, listening with not a trace of judgement in their faces. Kotori nodded to herself and continued.

“So, I did. I stripped down to my boxers and tried each outfit on, and…. I liked it. How soft the cloth was, how it fit on me, how it smelled… It brought back the memories of when we played as kids and also… It just felt right. She surveyed each one after the initial shock of me actually doing it passed. She decided what one she wanted to wear and grinned that grin I learned to mean she had some plan in mind. Then she said ‘You look so pretty in that! You should totally go out with me wearing that!” I think she was joking, but… I kind of wish I had that first time. I blushed and hurried back into my other clothes, and we went to a movie together but the spark had been lit in my head.” Kotori laughed and took a drink of her tea before she continued.

“Nothing like that happened for a while, but eventually she couldn’t decide again and I knew what she was going to ask. To be honest, I think I had been waiting for it. Once again, I changed into each of them and let her decide…. When she asked me again, this time a bit more seriously I blushed, looked down and nodded a bit. That… Kind of started a tradition for us. Every other weekend, I would meet with her at her parents place while they were gone, and we would get dressed up and go hang out. About the third time, she got me to put on a pair of her panties. After that… She started to choose outfits like skirts and dresses for me, and even put makeup on me. Somewhere along the way, the fact I was a boy just… Got forgotten. We would strip down and get dressed, and it was just… Just like I was another one of the girls. We even got away with it for quite a while, until my parents caught on.” Kotori sighed and hung her head, as tears started to roll down her cheeks. 

“After that, I was forbidden to see her again, to talk to her or make contact with her. She changed schools, and my parents seemed to think that I was over my little ‘phase.’. I kept them in the dark until the next year, when they found out I was still going out dressed as a girl. They… Got very angry, and we ended up saying a lot of horrible things to each other. That was when I came out to them, told them I was trans… And that was the last straw. They tried to have me exorcised to ‘drive out the evil spirit’ that had taken over my mind. When that didn’t work… They cast me out, told me I was no longer their son. That no sick, perverted thing like me could be theirs.” Kotori sighed and stifferend for a moment as Qiang Pu hugged her for a moment, then relaxed into the tight embrace. “Thank you.” Kotori whispered into Qiang Pu’s ear before they separated and settled back into their respective seats. 

“After that, I started to live on the streets. I found a friend here and there I could stay with for a few days, but in time I ran out of those. I started to skip school more and more, until I was not going often at all. Then, I found the warehouse, and figured I could settle down. I had continued my double life as much as I could, but reversed. I was Akio when I had no other choice, other than that… I dressed in the styles I liked and went by Kaida. I.. I started to sell myself after a while, because it was all I could do.” Kotori took a deep breath and smiled at Qiang Pu. “You know the rest of the story. Tachi saved me…. And took me in, here. In time… She gave me a new name, and a home. A real home.” Kotori blushed as she bowed and looked embarrassed. “I’m so sorry I went on like that…”

Kotori’s rambling apology was cut short as the buxom redhead reached across and gently laid a hand on her head. “It’s okay, we all understand here. I think I see why Tachi took you as her student, and why Mother Konatsu has accepted you here. You belong here, truly belong here. I just hope you will take good care of my daughter. She is reckless, brash, arrogant and… One of the most amazing people I have ever had the pleasure of meeting.” Ranma said with a soft smile on her full lips.

“Daaaaad!” Qiang Pu whined, and all those gathered shared a laugh before Kotori gathered her courage to ask a question of Ranma. 

“So...Did you just have top surgery done, and if so… I really wish I could afford them. You look...All of you just look so real…” Kotori said softly.

The other three shared a look and a silent nod was passed between Ranma and Nabiki. “I can’t divulge anything yet, that is up to Mother Konatsu. But, I will have a word with her about letting you know a bit more about what is going on around here. Honestly, with you attending to Tachi you should be filled in on at least some of it.”

Kotori looked at the other three women, a quizzical look on her face. She smiled and nodded after a moment as she looked at Qiang Pu. "I get it now… they adopted you. But, what do I need to know about Tachi? Is it something about her health?". Kotori said with a worried tone to her voice.

The three looked at each other before Nabiki smiled. "Qiang Pu is not my flesh and blood, but she is Ranma's. It's very complicated, and I hope someday we can tell you everything about us, and Tachi. And Tachi's health is fine, but she might have to go away for a week or two. Once again, we hope we can explain it all soon."

Kotori let out a troubled little whine as she looked down. “Tachi...Has to go away?” She knotted her hands into her kimono in obvious distress until Qiang Pu reached over and took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

“Tell you what, you can either stay with me, or I will stay over at the Teahouse while Elder Tachi is away, if that is okay with you two?” She said as she looked to her parents. At the shared look and nod from Ranma, Qiang Pu grinned and nudged Kotori. “I haven’t had a sleepover, a proper one, in… Years. It will be nice to have one again.”

Ranma smiled a soft, sad smile as Nabiki wiped at her eyes before she looked at Qiang Pu. “You know, you CAN go visit your OTHER friend more often, I don’t think it will be as much of a problem now.”

Qiang Pu nodded and sighed. “I know, I just… Don’t want to cause her any more problems than I have already. She should never have gotten wrapped up in any of the craziness that happens in my life in the first place. I.. I don’t want her to lose anymore than she has. And, it’s not like we don’t text each other or anything…..”

Nabiki smiled softly at her adopted daughter and nodded. "Well, invite her over sometime, I would like to see her again."

"You just want her to help you cook again." Qiang Pu said with a shake of her head.

"Not just that…" Nabiki said with a soft smile.

The three family members shared a soft laugh, while Kotori looked on with a confused look on her face.

Qiang Pu sighed and nodded. "I.. I will think about it. For now, though, I want to see if we can help Kotori. And, we need to help Mother Konatsu so this… this never has to happen again."

Kotori gave Qiang Pu's hand a gentle squeeze. "I don't fully understand what happened, but… I think that if she didn't have to die, then that is a good thing."

Qiang Pu looked down as she visibly pulled into herself and Ranma sighed as she spoke up.

"Qiang Pu erased part of who she was. Everything she learned, thought, or did in the last 2 years is… gone. Like it never happened or existed. She has forgotten everything from that period." Ranma gently explained.

"Isn't that still better than dying? You can relearn things you have forgotten, experience things again. You can't do any of that if you are dead. Besides her memories of the last couple of years she hasn't lost anything else. She can still love, and live. She can possibly get a chance to do the right things this time around." Kotori said, as she gave Qiang Pu a gentle smile.

Kotori gave Qiang Pu's hand a gentle squeeze. "There are days I wish I could forget who I am, who I was. As it is, Akio is a burden I will always carry, but I guess even that is okay." Kotori’s melancholy look faded at the gentle squeeze she got from Qiang Pu.

Nabiki chuckled as she stood up. “How about all of us see if Mother Konatsu is busy, and would like to join us for dinner? We can invite Tachi as well, it has been far too long since we all were able to sit down together. On top of that, we have reports from Mother Koda. Oh, and she sent a letter for her favorite student as well Qiang Pu.”

Qiang Pu made a happy little sound as she immediately sat up straighter. “Elder Koda sent me a letter? Is she well? How is the new House doing?”

“Patience, dear one, patience. Let us see what Mother Konatsu is doing, and then we will go from there.” Nabiki said as she handed the sealed letter to her energetic adopted daughter.

“Who is Koda? I think I have heard the name, but I don’t think I have ever met her?” Kotori said with a quizzical tilt of her head.

“She was one of my first teachers here! You are going to love her, when you get to meet her. The only geisha I have ever known that is more, well, geisha than Koda is Mother Konatsu herself!” Qiang Pu said excitedly as she tucked the letter into her kimono. Her earlier melancholy was forgotten as she dragged Kotori to her feet and looked at her parents impatiently.

“Okay, okay daughter mine. We are going.” Ranma said as she shook her head and laughed fondly. 

Soon, the four of them were making their way to where Mother Konatsu awaited them. Kotori found herself sitting next to Tachi as she witnessed the most relaxed she had seen, well, any of them be during her time in the Teahouse.

“Sensei?” Kotori said quietly in an aside to Tachi. At the gently raised eyebrow, all the consent she needed after being with her teacher for the time she had already she pressed onward. “Who are the Tendo’s? I.. Don’t think I have seen either you or Mother Konatsu so…. Well… Relaxed around outsiders?”

Tachi chuckled softly as she hid her mouth behind her fan. “They are hardly outsiders. They are old friends of the Teahouse, and you could say that we owe a great deal to Ranma. She has always been a solid friend and ally, and for some of us, we owe her a second chance at life. Nabiki, she is a force to be reckoned with. There is no better fighter than Ranma, but there is no better schemer than Nabiki. This One counts herself blessed to know these two, and this One owes the life she lives now to them. It is because of them that this One became one of the Blooming Lilies of the Teahouse. It was also that incident that caused this One to be known as the Scarred Lilly. It is a title that this One bears with honor and pride, for it speaks of loss and rising once more from that loss.” 

Kotori nodded slowly, as she blinked and looked at the pair of Tendo’s, and their daughter. It would seem that every time she started to understand something, a new layer was revealed to her. She smiled softly as she found that she looked forward to each new discovery. 

Who would have guessed that her life would have changed so much, in such a short time?


	13. Like Fallen Leaves, the Willow Weeps chapter 13: Once a decision has been made, the consequences must play out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adults start to make plans, to set the little bird onto the path that she can fly down. Decisions are made, and the world starts to tilt on it's side.

I do not own Ranma ½ or any characters part or parcel of that great work, nor lay claim to any of the incredible ideas expressed by Rumiko Takahashi, or Viz video. This is just a labor of love from one fan to the rest.

Like Fallen Leaves, the Willow Weeps. A Ying, Yang, Yakuza story (Y3)

Chapter 13: Once a decision has been made, the consequences must play out.

The dinner had passed in a comfortable sort of low buzz. The elders had talked quietly amongst themselves about the day to day details of life, while the two teens had listened in on what they could understand for a while. After they had finished the meal, the two young ladies had been sent ahead to the baths, while the adults stayed behind to talk of matters that were best kept from young ears until they were ready to shoulder the full burdens of the world.

“How is Mother Koda doing, is the new House getting along well?” Konatsu asked as she sipped at her tea. Konatsu was about as relaxed as she ever was, but that still meant that she was all too aware of any manner of minute details. Even among those she trusted completely, a lifetime of training was impossible to completely let go of. 

Ranma laughed as she helped herself to another cup of tea. “Mother Koda has established the new House quite well. The influx of women from the region has helped her fill out the ranks, and already the reputation of the House is spreading quite well. The neighbors do help in keeping things civil, even with the people that are not quite used to how things work. It will just be a matter of time until the Tong fully understand and accept the new status quo.” She said as she looked to Nabiki to fill out the finer details.

“The Joketsuzoku are, as per our agreement, providing security and an inroads into markets and gatherings that outsiders would have difficulty getting into. We have helped them recover almost fully, and the added security at the village is appreciated. As I understand it, there have been discussions of establishing a House in America as well? Any progress there, and how can we help? I imagine either New York, San Francisco, Or Los Angeles would make a good place to start from? I would think you would probably be looking towards the west coast more than the east…” Nabiki trailed off, as she contemplated the best plan before a polite little cough from the amused looking red head next to her pulled her from her ruminations with a blush on her cheeks. “Sorry, it’s hard not to always be scheming…” She said with a little laugh.

“This One has always appreciated your talents, Nabiki. And you know that all of you are considered part of our family, so never hesitate to speak your mind. That said, we will discuss our further plans for expansion at another time. This One would like to know if there has been any progress? Are they any closer to finding the object you have been looking for?” Konatsu asked as Tachi refilled each of their cups.

Ranma sighed and ran a hand through her hair. “We think we are getting closer, having Ryouga on hand recently has been a big help. Mind you, we don’t know how long we can keep him from wandering off, but having his whole family in one area does seem to help. Akari has the patience of a saint, she always has. I would have gone grey dealing with either of them, much less both of them.”

Konatsu laughed softly from behind her hand, then glanced at Tachi before she looked at the Tendo’s. “This One imagines there are certain things you wish to know, am I correct? About your daughter’s newest companion, perhaps?” 

The two Tendo’s looked at each other, then nodded as Ranma took Nabiki’s hand. “After what happened last time… We just have to make certain that nothing is going to happen to her. Have you checked out Kotori thoroughly? Is she who she says she is? Is she safe? And… Is she someone that we can trust? I.. I imagine that she will have to find out some of the secrets of the House sooner or later, if she is going to be apprenticed to Tachi.” Nabiki said through a thick throat as Ranma continued to rub the back of Nabiki’s hand with her thumb.

“We have learned much since then, and yes, Kotori is just who she says she is. She was born Akio Hasuko, from a very conventional, very conservative family. We have examined all of her records, and even talked to many of her current and former associates. We have even had a rather… Pointed… discussion with the person who got her to start turning tricks at her age. There is nothing amiss, except for the fact that she is a very young woman who has survived a series of unfortunate events that started with her being born with the wrong set of genes.” Konatsu said as she nodded to Tachi and took her cup once more. “And this One trusts Tachi’s judgement completely. Next month is when Ms. Watanabe has scheduled for Tachi here to have her… Down time.”

Tachi sighed and gently lifted her cup and took a sip of the soothing tea inside. “This One wishes that it was not necessary. Why can’t we simply lock it and be done with it?” She said in a resigned manner as she watched the tea gently swirl in the bottom of her cup.

Ranma sighed and spoke up, as she smiled sadly at her long time friend. “I imagine once we have things settled out, then Akiko will be a bit more willing to give her approval. You know that is one of the conditions we all had to abide by, that we can’t intentionally make it permanent without a full approval. Trust me, you don’t want to ever regret it.” She sighed and leaned against her wife for a moment. “Trust me, when you no longer have a choice, you start to regret missed chances and opportunities.”

Nabiki smiled softly and kissed the top of her lover's head. “You know that I have never regretted anything. I am just glad that you came back to me, anything else? Not anything important enough to matter to me.” She said honestly as she wrapped an arm around her smaller partner.

“So, then what do we do about our little bird?” Ranma asked as she settled into her wifes warmth. “Do we start to let her in, and see how she handles the rabbit hole? I can see why you are willing to trust her, to let her in. Honestly, she is the kind of person that we did all of this for. I can see why you have become so attached, Tachi.”

Tachi laughed and smiled demurely from behind her cup. “This One sees a reflection of who she once was in her. This One sees someone who bears scars on her precious soul, as this One bears scars on her flesh. There is so much potential, potential that the outside world would happily cast aside, would bury in a moment to make her conform. She learns so fast, and gives so freely… How could one not become attached to her?”

“And it seems that Qiang Pu is rather fond of her, as well.” Nabiki noted almost smugly. “After… What happened before, I never thought she would reach out past the confines of the walls of the House again. I’ve known that she has kept in some contact, but I also know that both of them have done their best to keep it quiet from everyone else involved. I know that Gos can be trusted in this… But it still bothers me. That young girl really does deserve better than the lot she was handed.” Nabiki said as she hugged Ranma tighter to her side.

Ranma leaned up and kissed her wife gently. “We both know that Yaayaa is a lot stronger than she has ever let on. She will be fine, and maybe, now, we can finally see those two spending time together again. Maybe Kotori will be the balm that soothes both of their pain in this?” Ranma sighed. “I have to hope so, I mean, Qiang Pu is my daughter, I want her to be happy again.”

Konatsu nodded, a thoughtful look in her eyes. “The question then is, how and when do we start to let Kotori in on the many secrets that lie unseen behind these walls?”

Ranma looked at those gathered. “I’d offer to just pull the band aid off and expose her like I did Nabiki, but right now I can’t. And I know that the rest of you use the soap often enough that it won’t wear off anytime soon. So, is there anyone else we can turn to? Or do we start somewhere besides the curse?” 

The group pondered that for a bit, before Ranma sighed and spoke up. "There is always Gos and his guest…"

"We would have to talk to Qiang Pu about that, you know. And she is very protective of her." Nabiki interjected.

Konatsu spoke up slowly, a thoughtful look on her face. "If we can wait for a while, she can attend to Tachi during her down time, as well."

"There is still the matter of introducing her into the secrets of the House. We need to make sure that not only is she trustworthy, but can she handle the truths you hide behind these walls?" Nabiki asked.

All eyes turned towards Tachi as she sipped delicately of her tea. "This One trusts her completely. Since the moment this One looked at her, there has been no doubt. Kotori is my precious little bird, and one day she will fly."

Konatsu pondered quietly for a moment, then nodded. "Amaya. She should be back from America tomorrow. She went to visit her family at home, and to look into property. She won't have used the soap yet, so if we decide to let her in we could do it tomorrow."

Nabiki chuckled and shook her head. "I should have known you would be already looking into it. I'd say if Amaya is agreeable, then I think it would be a good idea. That also brings up the question, is she being considered to become one of the Blooming Lilies of the Teahouse?" Nabiki paused to take a sip of her tea before she proceeded. "If not, I'm not sure if we should dangle a solution to what she sees as a problem in front of her, but deny it. What does Akiko have to say?"

Konatsu nodded "You have made some good points, Nabiki. This One should have an assessment from Akiko soon, but in this Ones humble opinion, Kotori belongs here, among us. She has potential, and she learns quickly. This one would say that Tachi has chosen well."

The gathered adults looked at each other, then nodded as they went back to their tea and lighter conversation before they would go and join the younger girls in the bath. 

Meanwhile, in the baths the girls sit and talk amongst themselves. They had met Rei on the way to the baths, and the trio as usual were spending time together. The mood had lightened, the heavy weight that rested on Qiang Pu’s shoulders removed by the words of Kotori, and once again getting to see her parents. 

Kotori blushed as she slipped into the bath, still not quite used to how accepted she was, and with the emotional turmoil of her recounted past still fresh in her mind. It never ceased to amaze her, how she was so accepted for who she actually was here, not by the body she had been born with. For a place filled with women, all of them were supportive of the young trans girl. It was almost like they had experience dealing with this, but that seemed odd considering it was a Geisha house. She couldn’t help but wonder once more what secrets lurked behind the painted faces and shogi walls of the House. 

Something to worry about in the future, she imagined. For now, spending time with two of the best girl friends she had ever had definitely took precedence. It was amazing, how far her life had come in so little time. She had never felt so right in her own skin. She almost could imagine spending the rest of her life in these walls, attending to Tachi. She pondered once more if this is what family really felt like? Having a mother like Tachi would have been amazing. She no longer saw the scars of the Scarred Lilly, she only saw the warm, loving heart that beat in her chest.

Kotori looked over at her friends as they talked about the day to day mundanity of the House. Kotori might have been staring a little much because she jumped when Qiang Pu seemed to nod to herself and look at her intently. 

“Kotori… I want you to meet an old friend of mine. She is a bit… Unusual, but I think you two will get along wonderfully. I… I am a bit nervous about this, but.. But I think it’s the right thing to do. I want you two to meet, and maybe Elder Nabiki is right, and I need to stop skulking about in the shadows as much. That maybe it is safe to be part of her life again.” Qiang Pu said, with Rei resting a supportive hand on her shoulder.

Rei smiled at Qiang Pu and hugged her briefly. “So, do I get to meet this mysterious friend of yours that you talk about but, you know, never let me meet as well?”

Qiang Pu blushed and nodded as she returned the one-armed hug. “Of course! I’m sorry, Rei-chan!” Qiang Pu blushed as the other two girls laughed, then got a more serious look on her face. “I want you both to meet her. It’s been too long since I actually saw her in person, and I want to fix that.” Qiang Pu took a long breath, as she closed her eyes then opened them to look at her two friends once more.

“I want to introduce you two to my first real friend in Japan. I want you both to meet Yaayaa.” Qiang Pu said as she breathed out, like another weight had been lifted off of her shoulders, but she seemed more nervous, somehow.

Kotori had to wonder just who this Yaayaa was, and why she felt a slight stirring of something ugly in her chest. There was no way she could feel jealous, could there?

Something that Kotori would have to think about, and deal with.

**Author's Note:**

> *A/N*
> 
> So, here we are again. I’m going back to the world of Yin, Yang, Yakuza and dealing with aftermaths, with continued stories, and some new ones. I figured for the first one, I would deal with the Teahouse and it’s denizens.


End file.
